The Green Ribbon
by squishypinapples
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, and Ginny and Luna eagerly embrace their sixth year, as Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ron and Harry start their 7th. The girls are looking forward to a fresh year. Mainly D/G, then B/L & HG/RW, bit of HP/PP & N/PP. COMPLETE.
1. 1: Starting Journey of Said Green Ribbon

A/N: i have just realised i forgot to post a disclaimer with this when it was first published, and this is just being added now... so:

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as i'm not JKR, i just like to borrow it :D

Ginny Weasley had thought long and hard about her decision.

Which was just as well –unless of course you disliked the outcome of her decision. But the fact is green will out; after all it is associated with knowledge, harmony and nature. Most coincidentally however, it is this colour that sparkles dance around in Harry's eyes'. Oh! But isn't green Slytherin's signature colour, you think, yes, it is, but I'm sure any of the girls in castle could tell you it looks best on Draco Malfoy.

So as the result of having made her decision, Ginny fashioned the spring green ribbon as a kind of headband in her hair, pleased at how it delicately emphasised her fringe giving her a cute, but sassy kind of look. It was the exact impression she wanted to give off for the start of her sixth year at Hogwarts -and she was determined that it would be a fresh and amazing start, after the ordeals which had lead to Voldemort's downfall at the start of the summer holidays.

Ginny messed around with her hair, trying to get it perfectly in place, she was so intent on trying to get it in place she didn't notice Hermione creep silently up behind her, before it was too late, and she found herself a writhing mass of giggles on the bed from the girl's tickle attack.

'Sooo…' Hermione began once they'd composed themselves. A smirk played on her lips, and a glint came into her eye 'that's one pretty ribbon you're wearing there Gin…' 'And….?' The older girl cocked her head slightly to the side, her eyes started to sparkle, as she continued her questioning 'harry?'

But Ginny didn't get a chance to respond as Luna floated daintily into the her room, exclaiming 'harry?! Of course not…. Its got to be that devilishly handsome Slytherin' at which point Hermione reached over to give Luna her well earned high-five as Ginny replied with a sarcastic 'of course not' and rolled her eyes at the crazy behaviour of her two closest friends.

*

"Come on everyone! Downstairs, into the car or you'll miss the train! And NO levitating trucks down the stairs! Shrink them!" Mrs Weasley's voice echoed up the stairwell to the various occupants of the Weasley household.

This they all would finally be going back, Harry, Ron and Hermione to finish their seventh year (and surprise, surprise, Hermione had been made Head Girl), Harry was once again Quidditch Captain, and Ron still a prefect. Luna and Ginny were doing sixth year, and both had been made prefects, both were incredibly surprised and found the idea rather amusing, considering the plans they had already concocted to sneak into Hogsmead on the Friday night.

The normal banging and clatter and frantic running around began as the five students made their way down stairs to pack everything into the Weasley's new car (which had obviously been expanded and included features which could only be done with magic).

As they all lounged around in car on the trip to platform 9¾, Ginny noticed Harry giving her furtive looks. She inwardly sighed, at the end of the last year, they'd gone their separate ways, him implying he didn't want to be with her because of his fight with Voldemort, and the fact was, after all they'd been through together, and friends, close friends, and as a couple, she could empathise with him, but she'd also had enough. And when, a few weeks later, the wizarding world had been plunged into shock, not because Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had Finally Defeated Voldemort with the guidance of Albus Dumbledore, but because after finding out that Dumbledore was in fact NOT dead as all had believed, but in secret hiding, Voldemort had died of a Heart attack; at this point Harry had tried to come back to Ginny, and start something again, but she really didn't want something with him, and told him that.

The fact is, after they broke up, Ginny knew it was the right thing, and it wasn't so Harry could go off and fight without supposedly "leaving her at a greater risk". It was because it was nice, it had felt as if she'd come a full circle, used up her school girl crush on him –and the matter of situation was that that's all it could be, at this point in her life, she just couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life with him or even that year. So it had all worked out for the best, in Ginny's mind, they were talking again, but she figured she'd have to wait till they began life at Hogwarts again before he would fully realise that them being together was an expectation that wasn't meant to be.

Finally Harry spoke to me 'nice ribbon Ginny'

'Oh, thanks!' I replied cheerfully 'if I didn't know Hermione better this morning, I would have said she wanted it'

Harry grinned 'ahh, well we all know she prefers gold'

'indeed she does, indeed she does' Luna chimed in, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at Hermione, who blushed, while Ginny giggled, as the two girls noticed the hidden reference to Hermione's' crush on Ron.

By the twinkle in his eye, it would seem that Harry too, noticed the reference, and was smirking at Ron, who was thoroughly confused by the exchange and questioning everyone as to "why the bloody hell are we having a conversation about Ginny's Ribbon?!"

*

Luna watched the train speeding away from the station, her large dreamy eye's fixed on the changing landscape outside the window. She tuned into the conversation with Neville talking to Harry about the Holiday's, Ron being taught how to play scrabble by Hermione, and Ginny reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

Luna loved looking at all the shapes and colours that formed the landscape as they raced past her. She liked how the clouds seemed to be peaking over one hill, and then, as the train made its way around the bend the scene seemed to shift, and it was now hovering above a group of trees and had warm shafts of sunlight filtering through. Drawing her eye's from outside the window, Luna observed the people in the compartment with her.

Hermione's hair was as wild as ever, but with the layers Luna had cut in her hair during the holidays, the curl had been brought out more, and the Sleek-Eazy's potion had really helped to smooth away the frizz, so her hair know cascaded down her back in think, sleek curls. Ginny's hair at the moment was straightened to precision, and imitated a thick silky red curtain, which hung down just above her lower back. It was interesting, Luna noticed, how at least physically, they'd all changed, over the last while she'd noticed that they, herself, Ginny and Hermione, had not only become the closest of friends, but during that time, their bodies had become more shapely (in that feminine, womanly growing up way) and that it really was great, because it had meant they could all go out shopping, and been able to properly complete their "make-over's" over the holidays, and by the way Ron's eyes would occasionally linger on Hermione even more frequently than usual, Luna figured it was pretty successful.

A hint of a smirk appeared over her features as she recalled the "make-over" sessions at the Burrow that summer, it had been so typical, yet so fun. Staying up late in Ginny's room, discussing their love lives (or the apparent lack-there-of) and it had been great to finally get to know Hermione, and for the other girl to realise that Luna wasn't just the strange-creature-name-spouting-girl some people believed her to be, that really, in the words of Ginny, is "actually a dreamy, imaginative, mischievous little minx".

Luna nearly laughed out loud at the memory, that same evening they had all had rather in depth discussion of the males of Hogwarts. They all agreed that, although they gave the appearance of being confident, arrogant pricks, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, certainly knew how to bring it on. They then moved on to the boys in their own house.

The girls giggled over the fact that all the seventh year boys were really worth a mention, with Ginny claiming the only way Ron got in there was because he was "associated with the awesomeness that is me" and Hermione, whilst blushing furiously, pointed out that "when he hugged you, well… you could kinda tell he'd spent a lot of time playing Quidditch…" Luna had giggled with glee as they moved on to Harry "hmm nice eyes, not too bad to look at, just not really the right cup of tea" was the general consensus, Seamus "gotta love an Irish boy", "Now Dean…" Ginny sighed "been there, done that, although, with the things that boy can do… one might just do it again" this heralded another round of suggestive laughter from the girls. Then they got to Neville, who had changed quite a bit in preparation for the battle against Voldemort, and all the girls agreed he was probably one of the sweetest and had surprisingly turned out to be one of those classically good-looking guys.

But when it came to Neville, they all wondered the same thing, sure things had changed during the war, but the girls were still getting used to how did the seemingly lovesick for Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson, as soon has the war had ended (she was thankful she'd just turned 17 before), could suddenly abandon her family and their pure-blood mania and shirk "her duty to marry into the Malfoy family" as her parents put it, and had started a summer romance with a Gryffindor, and were even more surprised to find that Neville liked Pansy back.

Luna jerked her mind out of her reverie at the sound of Hermione's voice exclaiming that there was the heads/prefect meeting in a few minutes, and that they all better get going, which left only Harry and Neville in the compartment.

….

They all made their way too the meeting. The same question running on their minds, desperate to bubble over and slip off their tongues, 'who would be the new Head Boy? One of the prefects?' but that would mean it would have to be out of Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot or Draco Malfoy. The others were well liked and respected, but weren't really the kind one expected the Head Boy to be, studious, humorous and comfortably confident in dealing with students and teachers alike they may be, but they didn't carry that magnetic quality. And surely anyone in their right mind wouldn't make Draco Malfoy one.

As they neared the compartment, the Gryffindors pushed open the door with baited breath and looked around with curiosity to see who their Head Boy was…


	2. 2: wild green grass

Chapter Two: The Ribbon's First Day

Previously:

_As they neared the compartment, the Gryffindors pushed open the door with baited breath and looked around with curiosity to see who their Head Boy was…_

But he didn't appear to be there. No-one in the Compartment wore the tell-tale shiny badge, and it seemed that everyone from all the houses were there, even Pansy was, sitting cheerfully with Pavarti Patil (who had taken over Hermione's position as a 7th year prefect), gossiping about their holidays.

As Ginny's eyes scanned the room she discovered who was missing. Draco Malfoy. Surely it couldn't be him! It seemed as if Hermione must have been on the same wavelength as her, as she started to Address the compartment.

'Now, it would seem we are missing one of our Slytherin Prefects and our Head Boy, has anyone seen either this morning?'

Terry answered 'hmm, no, I haven't seen either… so do we Head Boy used to be one of the prefects or…?'

'Well, I… I, I don't know,' Hermione seemed to kind of be stumbling over her thoughts on the matter 'certainly it would seem it was a possibility, what with neither of the positions being here, but factually I haven't actually seen or heard anything' she looked up and addressed Ernie and Hannah 'none of you guys know if anyone in your house got it, do you, or anyone in any of the others?'

'No,' Ernie replied. 'And congrats on getting Head Girl' he added.

Ginny noticed Hermione graciously thank him, however a slight blush and uncontrollable smile had come to her cheeks. It wasn't until she recognised what was Ron's hand wrapped reassuringly around Hermione's that she grinned, and elbowed Luna, directing her eyes over towards the pair, at point which Luna got a grin identical to Ginny's. 'Ha-ha, very funny' Ginny found herself responding to Luna's comment that 'now its just time to set you up' before she turned to ask anyone if they had thought that perhaps the prefect and Head Boy had been distracted by a stray Nargle on the train, which had been hunting for some mistletoe on the train.

'Actually, Luna,' a strong-sounding, masculine voiced sounded from the compartment door 'we got distracted by what I think might have been some beautiful little Blibbering Humdingers flying outside over that last field we passed'

Everyone in the compartment immediately turned towards the voice. Enter Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

'But of course,' Luna answered serenely 'they were fluttering around that the white cow with the big random looking black spot'

The two boys lazily strolled into the compartment, Blaises' face was alive –a casual smile played across his lips, and his eye's were fixed playfully on Luna, as he continued to Banter playfully about the Blibbering Humdinger with her (and surprising to quite a lot of people was that he actually seemed to be believing in it with full seriousness). Draco Malfoy had left his friends side and was casually sitting down at one of the seats, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him, a smirk dominating his face as he watched the interaction between Blaise and Luna.

Ginny found herself fascinated by watching him. Watching the laid-back way he sauntered into the room, his cool demeanour, which he had lost last year, had slightly returned –but not in an unpleasant way, she was thinking. He didn't seem proud, arrogant or snobbish and he didn't act as if he owned the place, instead he acted as if he belonged there.

Hermione's eyes darted between the two boys. 'Damn it,' she thought 'why the hell do they both have to wear their cloaks so we can't see which of them is Head Boy? Urgh! I hope its Zabini…' she shuddered to herself, still thinking 'Malfoy's family may have dropped their ways after the war, and after Lucius Malfoy was killed, but still. He seems to be acting harmless enough, but Zabini would be much better company, at least we could talk about our Ancient Runes class work.' Hermione looked up and noticed that Luna was still in a deep discussion with Zabini; Ron still hadn't let go of her hand, but was talking to Terry about Quidditch, Ginny's eyes never strayed far from Malfoy, that Ernie and Hannah had turned all lovey-dovey, and that everyone else was just sitting around chatting.

Ginny smiled, enjoying the conversation about Quidditch with Ron and Terry. And then Terry introduced Malfoy into the conversation. She wondered if her day couldn't get any better. 'What?!' she asked her brain 'are you thinking? We aren't interested in Draco Malfoy. He is nothing but a good-looking prat'. She was even more surprised to note that her brother didn't have anything to say about him being invited into conversation, which didn't relate to what he thought of the outcome of the World Cup. However she knew the time would come when Hermione would break up their little chat. And right on cue:

'Hey so everyone, it would seem we have our Slytherin prefect and Head Boy now with us so…' Ginny found it was clear in the way Hermione spoke that she wasn't quite sure which was which. It made the two boys grow identical smirks, and Blaise cocked his head slightly to the side, as if asking Draco a question, to which he responded by raising his eyebrows. Ginny then realised she'd referred to them by their first names in her thoughts and mentally hit herself.

'So I guess that all of our cue's to get started hey?' Malfoy responded to Hermione.

'Of course it is Draco,' Blaise commented

'Well you never know Blaise, I mean, I thought it was always a Head Boy tradition to call the meeting to order while the Head Girl was in charge with making sure everyone settled down and behaved cordially to each other' Draco retorted smoothly.

'Well,' Hermione butted in, slightly flustered 'if the Head Boy had gotten his act together and gotten on with it, maybe I wouldn't have had to!' she exclaimed with a slight flourish of her hand.

The two boy's exchanged the kind of grin's that could only have come from succeeding in making mischief that would have made Fred and George proud.

'Oh, he would have eventually gotten round to it I'm sure' Draco answered

'But of course,' Blaise conceded 'he probably would have done just that, had you waited a few minutes longer'

Ginny found she was extremely amused by the exchange, and couldn't help but admire the way Draco's, no, Malfoy's, she shook her head over her mistake, eye's had lit up with playfulness over the exchange. And she noticed she wasn't the only one. Ron was busy suppressing chuckles; he loved seeing Hermione get riled up over harmless stuff. Ginny noticed with pleasure how no one had yet called each other anything derogatory. 'Perhaps a fresh start at Hogwarts was possible' Ginny thought, 'even Ron is putting aside differences, to some extent. Well so far'.

Ginny was broken away from her state of reverie but Pavarti exclaiming, with a slight tone of amusement and exasperation to her voice.

'Okay, so you've both had your fun now, but can you both just get on with it and tell us who's Head Boy!' there were murmurs of agreement around the room and the many of the 6th and 5th years hung around not really being part of what was going on, their eyes flicking around to everyone around the room, wondering how it would all unfold.

'Well,' Blaise and Draco started in perfect unison 'we are' they finished'.

'You're both still not answering the question!' Pavarti countered, and everyone else in the room shouted a 'get on with it' worthy of Monty Python in 'The Holy Grail'.

'Fine, fine, fine' Draco said, holding his hands up defensively.

'I am' Blaise said.

'I am what?' Hermione cried out in pure frustration.

Ron had to hide another bout of chuckles, he wasn't really that fussed who would be head boy, he'd probably have to deal with one of them on rounds at some point, its no as if it really mattered to him which got head boy, but he didn't really think it would be Malfoy, simply because he was also on the Quidditch team, and he probably wouldn't want to take on too many more roles in his last year. And don't act so surprised at Ron being able to think logically, of course he can, plus, Quidditch is involved!

Blaise shrugged off his cloak, revealing the Head Boy badge pinned to his jumper. All suddenly coming to the realisation that yes, Dumbledore may have his random little ideas and theories, but he was in his right mind enough to not make Draco Malfoy Head Boy. The looks of surprise showed on many faces, and Luna was the one who broke everyone out of the daze by lightly dancing over to Blaise to give him a congratulatory hug.

The Head Boy had finally been revealed. The meeting continued as usual.

It was just at the very end of the meeting that Hermione made the exciting announcement that was Dumbledore's latest idea to help promote house unity. A special common room for 6th and 7th years all houses for. At the news Ginny and Luna jumped up on the table and did a victory dance of excitement. It would be make it even more feasible to date some of the gorgeous guys in different houses. A wicked smile stole across the redhead's face, and she winked at Luna.

As they all began to make their way out of the compartment, by the time Ginny was ready to leave there was only herself, Luna, Blaise and Draco. Ginny and Draco were left waiting to the side as they waited for their friends to stop flirting with each other. Blaise currently had a giggling Luna cornered between the seats and the wall and was whispering into her ear. Which naturally meant Ginny was left to make small talk with Draco.

Ginny sighed internally. 'How the hell was she supposed to make nice chit-chat to this guy?' she thought. 'It was easy enough to admire him from afar, make jokingly suggestive comments about how you wouldn't mind getting a detention if it meant you both were caught making-out after-hours in one of Hogwarts' many broom cupboards, but this, him. Here. Now. Damn it its real!' she looked over at him standing near her. She couldn't control her eyes as they wandered up his frame. He was quite tall, and with reasonably broad shoulders, and made it impossible for her not to imagine what it would be like to feel his arms around her waist and his head lazily resting on top of hers. It was just one of those simple couple-like gestures that made one feel so relaxed and loved, that she missed.

So how did Ginny try to get herself out of her frame of mind? She face-palmed of course. So while she was busy hitting her forehead with the palm of her right hand, she didn't notice that the person invading her thoughts was staring at her with a mixed expression of amusement and curiosity at her actions.

Meanwhile, Luna was thoroughly enjoying Blaise whispering softly in her ear, asking her about her holidays, it seemed so mundane, the questions he was asking, but his warm breath in her ear made her ticklish, which in turn made her giggle as she replied.

Luna found herself getting lost in the rhythm of his voice, his arm that softly held her forearm casually, drawing her toward him. She liked the flecks of gold in his deep brown eyes, and how if the train jolted she could find herself flung into him, and could hear his heart beating, it reminded her of the melodic song of the Wiveryingthrop, a creature which lived down by her pond at home, and resembled a cross between a Frog and Butterfly.

Draco Malfoy couldn't think of anything to say as he watched the redhead hit herself on the head. 'What was the point?' he thought 'it's not as if she's achieving anything by doing it. Perhaps she's joined one of those strange witch cults you hear about in the papers every so often, and she forgot to pray whilst setting alight Hellebore root and therefore has to whack herself over the head' although Draco realised that idea was probably just his imagination getting to him. And he did have a rather big imagination, as did Blaise. This he thought was the reason Blaise was now cornering Luna after the meeting. She also had a big imagination. She, he noticed, didn't find it necessary to be confined to the realms of normality.

'But really,' he continued to ponder. 'What IS normality? Is formed by what we think is the general will or consensus of the majority of people, or our own categorisation of trends in behaviour, mannerisms or appearance?' Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, but Draco found himself looking at Ginny Weasley. It was probably because of her long flaming red hair. And that green ribbon, he really liked that green ribbon, it was the colour of the grass in the wildflower field's surrounding the Manor. But before he had time to analyse why he was so interested in the green ribbon Blaise returned from Luna-Land and stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

'Ooh, charming ribbon Ginny,' Blaise commented as he and Luna strolled up to the waiting Ginny and Draco. 'Not hoping to switch to Slytherin with that green, eh?' he added jokingly.

'Yeah, it's like a blade of really thick grass from a wild field' Draco put in.

''Well,' Ginny said amiably, a slight blush to her cheeks at Draco's comment 'I thank your kind Sir's for your praises to my humble green ribbon' at which point she gave a quick curtsy, winked cheekily at them, linked her arm around Luna's and they skipped out the compartment door, and seeing as the train had arrived at Hogwarts, out onto the platform, and all the way to the awaiting carriage to take them to the Great Hall. All the while, Ginny feeling that she had made a good decision in her choice of ribbon this morning.


	3. 3: oh, that wily, wily, wily ribbon!

Chapter three: oh, that wily, wily, wily ribbon!

Previously….

…_She gave a quick curtsy, winked cheekily at them, linked her arm around Luna's and they skipped out the compartment door, and seeing as the train had arrived at Hogwarts, out onto the platform, and all the way to the awaiting carriage to take them to the Great Hall. All the while, Ginny feeling that she had made a good decision in her choice of ribbon this morning. _

'Did Ginny Weasley just wink at me?' Draco asked as he turned to Blaise, his face showing his astonished expression.

'Yep mate,' Blaise said clapping him on the back 'I think she did, although, it was kinda for both of us, but I could swear I saw her eyes flick back at you before the girls traipsed out the door'

'Hmm, yeah... probably can't resist my natural charm' he said with a grin, before adding 'So what's up with you and Luna, anyway? You seemed be laying on a bit of the charm before'

'well…really I was just… enquiring into her holidays and such,'

'ahh right, and to do that you needed to have her backed into a wall while you whisper softly in her ear' Draco raised an eyebrow at him before launching into a dramatic reprisal of the scene as they made their way out to the platform.

Blaise found himself choking from his hysterical laughter in the carriage as Draco raised his hands, shaking them dramatically before he finished with his final 'Bella Luna' his voice in a crude imitation of an overly-dramatic Italian accent begging her to 'come away with me to a romantic alcove of the forbidden forest where I can ravish you under the soft moonlight, as the fairies dance around the trickling stream protecting us from the nightmares of the forest'.

'ahhh but, Luna likes creatures in the forest' Blaise put in 'and' he added 'I didn't ask her out… and would most certainly not ravish her on the first date!'

'oh,' Draco said teasingly 'so you'd wait till the second?' he poked his tongue out at Blaise, dodging the other boy's elbow jab to the ribs. 'but' Draco continued 'I have to ask you this: ARE YOU FREAKING MAD? Why the hell didn't you ask her out!? You've been mooning over her for a while now… haha, mooning, and her names Luna, like the moon, heheh isn't that kinda funny Blaise?'

Blaise just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't quite know what to make of Draco. 'but I will ask her out, eventually. I think it might just be good to settle in at Hogwarts for a bit, you know, and make sure she's actually interested and stuff.' He nudged Draco '"it's like a blade of really thick grass from a wild field", poetic much? is it now? Is someone attracted to-' but Blaise was cut off as Draco pounced on him to cover his mouth whilst singing to cover any noise which might have escaped out of his friends' mouth.

As she sat down at the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast, Ginny found herself zoning off into her own world. The exuberant chatter of the other students was giving her a slight headache and she was unbelievably hungry and was looking forward to the delightful array of foods that would soon appear. Just thinking about it made her tummy rumble, thankfully it had been quiet –so hopefully no one had heard. That could be slightly embarrassing.

Her mind then wandered around the day's events so far, choosing to mull over Draco's words about her green ribbon. "It's like a blade of really thick grass from a wild field". They were simple words, really, but with a poetic tinge to them. It was such a random comment to make, well, if it wasn't for Blaises' words before hand, but she still really hadn't expected him to talk her, let alone give a kind of complement.

She knew he wasn't that Big Bad Wolf character he had been made out to be –his "cruelty" she had noticed was simply a defence mechanism. And now that Voldemort was finally gone forever, and his father was dead all ties to _that_ crowd were gone. Ginny knew Draco had finally been able to shed his façade but she hadn't really expected him to turn out to be so, well, unexpectedly normal in his countenance or behaviour to people.

As her thoughts moved away from Draco, they turned to Luna and Blaise. 'Ahhh they were just SO cute together,' a fond smile came to her face, 'at least Dumbledore would be really happy, with house unity and all that.' Now all she had to hope was that everyone (namely some members of the "Golden Trio") would be able to let go of the past and be happy for Luna. At least she was sure Hermione would be.

Looking around the hall she noticed it was as magnificent as ever. She loved looking up into the sky, and thought it was so beautifully framed by the wooden arches. But then the speech was over. Dumbledore had formally announced the 7th/6th year all-house common room, which received a hefty cheer from the students, and couples from different houses were exchanging gleeful looks.

But then the food came, interrupting her thoughts. the smell was divine, and the saffron rice and butter chicken had appeared right in front of her, as if sensing her wish. She was heaven.

Hermione was really happy. She wished she could dance, sing and laugh hysterically for joy. Actually, she had just been doing the latter, but had needed to do it under the guise of enjoying Dean's joke. But she couldn't really do the other two. Everyone was sitting down for dinner and she didn't want to attract everyone's attention with her expression of happiness about such (well, in their eye's it would be) trivial things, which made up her some-what non-existent love –life. So she'd have to wait until she got the dorms to do her happy dance.

She couldn't believe it, after what, 6 years HE'D FINALLY HELD HER HAND AND NOT LET GO. It was great. It was joyous. It called for celebration. And he hadn't let go until during the meeting. And then they'd walked, holding hands. All the way back to the carriage, and then he let go when he was getting stuff from the Trolley Lady. And then he'd just smiled, and sat down next to her. Even though they were almost at Hogwarts.

It was official: Hermione was over the moon.

It was just before the meal had ended and Blaise had just come back from talking to Hermione.

'so what was that all about?' Draco questioned him, in low tones, trying to avoid Pansy's hearing –he had a funny feeling it had something to do with Luna, and if Pansy knew, then Lavender and Pavarti would know and then maybe the whole school, and he was sure Blaise wouldn't want that.

'Oh, its just about the password for joint common room, it's going to be "Blibbering Humdinger"' Draco couldn't help but laugh.

'Trying to send a subliminal message to Luna, ey?' he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Shut it' blaise responded shouldering him.

Draco started to murmur 'Luna, hmmm, Luna Zabini, hmmmm doesn't have too bad a ring to it..'

Blaise just glared at him.

Draco grinned widely, and having finished dinner, got up and chortled all the way to the new joint common room.

So one week had past, and everyone had started to get back into the routine, the first years were still enjoying school and classes.

Ginny was enjoying most of her classes –it was the homework she wasn't that fond of. She had also taken on 7th year charms, and was having a ball. Molly Weasley had been so proud when her daughter had not only gotten a prefect badge, but also two O's on her OWLS, for charms and potions. And Ginny loved her new broom. And Quidditch try-outs were next week. She was going to Kick arse.

So as it was as Ginny was hurrying off to charms that she ran into Draco Malfoy. Who was carrying a Gardenia.

'Oh sorry,' she apologized 'but why are you carry a white flower?'

'It's a Gardenia,' he replied 'its for Blaise'

'Oh,' Ginny said 'I didn't know you two were…' she trailed off.

'What! Blaise and i? Ha. No way' then she saw the sparkle in her eyes. It was a pretty sparkle he thought. 'Oh. Hahaha' he replied with sarcasm, but smiling he continued 'Nah, Blaise didn't have a spare and he wanted a flower to give Luna in Care of Magical Creatures [A/N: Luna does 7th year Magical creatures], so seeing as he there aren't any Gardenia's in the grounds, and I had a spare I got him one in Hogsmead…'

'Wow! That so sweet! You went all the way to Hogsmead, even though we're not supposed to go, to help Blaise get a flower for Luna? And Blaise's giving Luna a flower? Gosh, you're all so sweet. And charming' she added as an after thought. 'But why does it have to be a Gardenia?'

'Oh, it means something along the lines of "you're lovely, or secret love" or some such, I'd gather Luna would know'

'Yeah, she probably would' Ginny said chuckling.

'far-out, charms starts in 2 minutes! And its on the other side of the school. Damn it we're going to be late, feel like running?'

Draco just smiled, leading her to a secret passageway behind a tapestry of the Knight's of The Square Chair.

'But doesn't this one just lead but doesn't this one just lead you to corridor of the joint common?' she said as they hurried down the passageway

'yes' he answered when they reached the afore mentioned corridor, 'but, if we just take the path to the Charms room behind this enchanted Monet "Impression: Sunrise" painting here…'

and low and behold they joined the rest of the Class, just as they were filing into the class room.

'Well, thanks Draco!' she mock curtsied.

'Anytime' He mock bowed.

They smiled before finding their seats, Ginny's next to Hermione, Draco's next to Blaise, where upon he handed him the Flower.

And it was only when she was sitting down next to Hermione, and the girl excitedly questioned her about arriving to class with Malfoy, that she realised she had called him Draco. To his face. She was doomed, not only had his first name invaded her thoughts, but also her speech. Damn it. Why did he have to become nice?

It was only when Hermione pointed out that 'since when would either of those things be a bad thing, and really why the hell did she have a problem with it?' that she realised she must have been speaking softly out loud.

But it made it her wonder.

Why DID she have a problem with him being on her brain? He's just some random guy. Their families no longer had anything to feud over, with the demise of Voldemort and Lucius. She should be happy that all that was over, if he was going to be invading her brain. Damn him. The thought of him made her stomach slightly queasy. She didn't like it. It usually meant she felt some kind of attraction to someone.

'Ooooooh! _Someone_ walked to class with Ginnyyyyyy' Blaise teased Draco as he sat down.

Draco just handed him the flower, ignoring him.

'Here's the flower for your Luna-Dearest'

'Why thank you my stalwart friend'

' T'was a pleasure'

'What, getting the flower, or getting to walk to class with Ginny because of it?'

'She called me Draco, you know, when saying good-bye and stuff. Why did she do that?'

'Well it is your name…' Draco gave him a look.

'Yes, yes, but you know she has never called me that before'

'But have you guy's ever had a conversation before now'

'True that'

Flitwick had announced that today they would be brushing up on using non-verbal spells.

Blaise nudged Draco to look over at Pansy and Neville working together 'see mate,' he said nodding at the smiling couple 'there's nothing wrong with liking, or going out with, or being interested in, or friends with, the people you used to have to hate. Façade's over now; you've been doing a pretty good job of embracing it so far, and doing what you want, not letting any of that bullshit pureblood crap sway you, and I commend you for it'

'I know its over Blaise, and I couldn't be more happy, as you well know, but I just wonder, does she know it's all over?'

'I don't think she'd be giving you furtive glance's across the room if she didn't'

Draco smiled. Blaise did have a good point.

On this note both of the boy's got back to work, enjoying the warmth of the sun shining in through the windows. Draco laughed when he saw that Blaise was animating a doll in the mini doll-sized Quidditch pitch –he had already animated the Slytherin Quidditch team to Fly round the pitch, as seeker Draco was leading, Blaise was right behind him as a Beater. Now, however he had animated a doll –which looked suspiciously like Luna, who was wearing a Hat that showed a snake swallowing a lion.

And of course Flitwick was impressed with the Blaise's handiwork, and showed the rest of the class. Blaise felt a slight flush come to his cheeks, as he noticed that Hermione and Ginny could tell the cheering doll was Luna, and exchanged conspiratorial looks. But none the less, Blaise was proud of his artistry.

That night in her dorm as she was closing her eyes to sleep, Luna thought about her day. At the start of term, Luna had been worried about taking on care of magical creatures, and wasn't sure if she would be able to keep up, but so far she hadn't had a problem. She loved the class, it was fast becoming her favourite, and not just because Blaise was in the class with her.

She loved being in the out doors, and relished the time they had spent today fossicking around the area of river pools, in one of the hidden valley's of the forest, doing sketches and taking photo's of Fairies, Horklumps, Bowtruckles and Augurey's, taking note of their various behaviours and becoming familiar with the forest.

She had loved the flower Blaise had given her, and it now sat in a small vase on the top of her dresser. When he had given it to her, she had been taking some photo's of the Fairies she had asked to pose by the river, it had been a rather dark spot and their light's had created this brilliant contrast, creating shadows on the water and rocks. Just as she took the photo he had appeared in the shot, a figure in the background, the white standing a stark contrast to the glimmering golden glow of the fairies. It had created a beautiful photo.

And then there was the flower its self, speaking of his affection for her.

She loved how every time she went to the joint common, the password would remind her of the train ride, and his whispered conversation with her, and how he'd sometimes sit beside her in the common room and just talk with her. It was fun, the mental sparring made her feel alive, and she couldn't stop herself from being acutely aware of wherever he was, or what his movements were. Up until now, she hadn't really found anyone that really interested her a great deal, she'd been on a few dates and such, but she'd never felt so excited, nervous, comfortable or flirtatious with anyone before.

A smirk came to her lips. She'd have to get Ginny to wear that green ribbon again when they joined Blaise and Draco for lunch in the Three Broomsticks this weekend…. She wondered what Ginny would say when she found out she had agreed for both of them to have lunch with the two guys…

A/N: Just in case I haven't been clear, this story disregards quite a bit of stuff that has happened, for instance, Dumbledore is not dead.

And why not press the review button if you've read this?  I don't think it will bite.


	4. 4: I wish upon…a green ribbon

Chapter four: I wish upon…a green ribbon

Previously:

_A smirk came to her lips. She'd have to get Ginny to wear that green ribbon again when they joined Blaise and Draco for lunch in the Three Broomsticks this weekend…. She wondered what Ginny would say when she found out she had agreed for both of them to have lunch with the two guys… _

Luna smiled when she noticed Ginny's mixed reactions to her news. She was excited her Luna, hesitant because she wasn't really quite sure about what would happen, and nervous because she hated the fact that she kept noticing Draco. But Luna knew she'd be secretly happy, she'd noticed the way her eyes would glance over to the Slytherin table at breakfast, and Hermione had told her about the walking to class together incident.

And it had also turned out that Harry was going to Hogsmead with Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti and Sinead, who was Seamus' 6th year sister. Which meant that Hermione and Ron had decided to wander around by themselves for a bit before joining the other's for lunch. In Luna's mind all was perfect. This whole idea of a fresh start they came up with in the holidays was really starting to take shape…

'Well,' Luna announced to the two girls, 'you know what this mean's, don't you?'

'Erm, that we need to get a good night's rest?' Hermione hesitantly

'Well yeah… and?' Luna prodded the two girls

'Oh!' Ginny exclaimed excitedly 'we get to put the new clothes we bought over summer to good use?'

'And don't forget about makeup and such!' Hermione added in

'très good!' Luna said as a smile appeared on her face…

'Yes! This means you get to stay with us in Gryffindor tonight' Ginny said, all the while smiling wickedly.

'You do realise we're going to co-ordinate you're outfit around that green ribbon you know? You better be wearing it tomorrow!' Hermione told Ginny, a scheming twinkle in her eyes

'Oh, never fear Hermione Dear' Ginny sighed feigning moroseness 'I never expected anything less'.

There was a few words that could sum up a Saturday Hogsmead morning for students going to Hogsmead; among them were, hectic, chaotic, painful, exhilarating and ridiculous. Unsurprisingly, the latter sentiment was expressed by many of the males, who didn't feel the need to rush breakfast to rush back to the dorms to spend two hours getting ready. It's not like they were going to a ball. Geez. Ahhh if only the poor innocent males realised that the ideal time to get ready for a Ball is over 2 hours, maybe nearing around 5.

None the less, Ron found himself being rather excited and nervous about meeting Hermione today. It wasn't as if they'd never gone any where without Harry before, they had plenty of times, but well, he wasn't absolutely sure about how she felt about him. Had he left things to late? Would that mess with Lavender last year come back to haunt him? However in the end, he figured all would be well, she hadn't pulled away, or shown any sign of disinclination for him when he had held her hand on the train.

He would start small, he decided, try to settle in the concept of them being together, treat it like normal, but maybe hold her hand again, put his arm around her, kiss her on the cheek, in other words, make it something more, but play it safe.

Now that he'd finally got that bit sorted, he could go back to talking fully enjoying consuming breakfast and challenge Harry to a game of exploding snap.

Meanwhile the girls were getting ready, they'd all showered and were now going through the process of figuring out what to wear.

'No Ginny! Wear my silver necklace with the Peridot, it'll go with the green ribbon nicely'

'Alright, but damn it, where IS it?!, Gahhh…. Luna, I didn't mean to almost push you…'

'Hermione!' Ginny and Luna chorused 'What did we tell you?! You are wearing that top!'

'But… it, it, it's a tad low…and a bit bare'

'Don't worry,' Luna handed her a beautiful necklace. It had been made out of that clear fishing cord, so the glass beads hung around her neck, standing out, as the cord entwined it all together, there were blues, greens and yellows. It worked really well with her casual white singlet.

'Ohh thanks Luna!' she said hugging the girl, 'so I'm ready! Anything you guys need help with?'

Hermione was done, and she set about helping the other girls frantically getting ready, helping Pavarti to straighten the long hair down to her waist, taking over from lavender who was finding her gold eye definer for Ginny.

Low and behold the girls were finally ready to meet everyone down in the entrance Hall.

All had gone for simple, down to earth, day makeup, a touch of gold or silver eye definer around their eyes, and mascara. Hermione was wearing the necklace from Luna, a white singlet top, and dark-wash ¾ jeans. Ginny, the green ribbon, Hermione's necklace, with a pale yellow scoop neck t-shirt, which gently accentuated her figure, and a pale denim mini. Luna had traded her radish earrings for hippogriff studs, and wore a pinafore styled red dress. They had all worn sensible (but still suiting their look) shoes. They were complete. Lavender, Pavarti and Sinead had already gone down to meet the other group, and look equally stunning. They had all heard Lavender's squeal of surprise as Seamus had sneaked up behind her and whisked her off the ground.

All three girls talked animatedly as they walked down to the great hall to meet their males. Hermione kept fidgeting with her hair so much, Ginny magically created a bubble around Hermione's hair so she couldn't touch it. Luna just laughed at them, skipping along the corridors ahead of them, her cork necklace occasionally swinging her in the face as she abruptly turned, spinning around in circles, laughing gleefully.

When they entered the entrance hall they looked around to find the boys. Both Hermione and Ginny looked startled to find Ron sitting comfortably talking to Blaise and Draco, whilst Luna merely smiled knowingly at them all. She knew that Blaise would play the role of the peacemaker if anything went wrong, but with Quidditch, pranks or sweets from Honeydukes as topics of conversation, not much could go awry.

Only Blaise noticed that the girls had arrived, but didn't say anything to them as Luna pressed a finger to her lips, motioning him to not say anything. She smirked. He smirked. The girls crept up, stealthily towards the guys. Ron and Draco were busy arguing about if milk chocolate or dark chocolate was better. Blaise was holding back silent laughter. The girls exchanged nods, they had managed to get within 5 feet of them without their notice.

They ran towards them, and then screamed in their ears. Luna had jumped into Blaises' awaiting arms, and Ron and Draco reacted as if they had received an electric shock. Hermione laughed and jumped on Ron's back. This just left Ginny and Draco staring at each other, looks of uncertainty on both their faces.

And with that Hermione and Ron, both grinning like maniac's, Hermione still on Ron's back, they set off to Hogsmead, yelling goodbyes to everyone.

'Hmmm' Luna mock-mused out loud to everyone 'and they both still wonder if the other's interested.'

'Indeed love,' Blaise joining in 'what is the world coming to?'

'I thought it was obvious when he got mad at her for going with Krum to the Yule ball' Draco added.

'Well, I've spent everyone summer with them for the past 6 years, so I could probably conjure up more than enough occasions...' Ginny put in.

They all laughed heartily, and set off towards Honeydukes.

Draco was at a loss for words, well not really, it was more that words like 'beautiful' or 'stunning' really didn't cover how good Ginny Weasley looked. What she was wearing wasn't particularly fancy, but it just set her off really well –it looked as good as hell, his eye's were immediately drawn to the curve of her waist. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly his arm would be able to loop around her, bringing her in close.

He didn't only notice how it showed off her figure though. He noticed that she had decided to wear that green ribbon again. It just seemed to scream out at him. The colour was light and vibrant –just like the cheeky and playful side of her personality, and that's not even forgetting the fields it reminded him of, wild and glorious with an untamed, innate beauty. 'Oh god' he thought 'what's happening to me? I'm going all poetic again'.

On that thought, he brought his thoughts back to the present and noticed his surroundings. At which point he caught one of Ginny's surreptitious glances that came his way. He smiled. He made his way towards her, surprising her by linking their arms, and starting conversation with her. He loved surprising her like that. Doing something unexpectedly like that always gave him a rush.

So why not follow Blaise's advice and just let go? He figured that when there was someone as intriguing as Ginny Weasley involved it mustn't be too a bad thing.

As Blaise and Luna turned to look at Draco and Ginny behind them they laughed insanely. It would also be fair to say it was a tad conspiratorial. Naturally Luna just had to take advantage of Blaise's good work.

'Well done,' she said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. 'It was great to see Ron and Draco actually talking –and with such civility too, to each other'

'ah, well they both go for the Chudley Cannon's I have found out, so mentioning them was all it took' he bended his face down towards her, hovering his mouth enticingly above hers', before saying, 'But thank you, Bella Luna, for noticing my good efforts…'

And with that final word, he brought his lips gently, oh so softly, down to hers'; dragging out the process so tantalisingly that Luna had to force herself not to react by dragging him down to her. It was so exquisitely painful. Yet she was having the time of her life, no one had ever teased her in such a way, with a force of such sensuality behind it. So she looked up at him. Her eye's alive, sparkling and enamoured.

Finally Blaise kissed her. It was slow and melodic. It was sweet and simple. It wasn't about heady passion or lust. It was about the simple pleasure of having the feel of someone one you ached for to be there, for lips to tenderly meet.

And perhaps most of all, it wasn't the kind of kiss that made your friends rudely interrupt it by telling you to get a room. This last point was particularly relevant as Ginny and Draco noticed their actions and smirked to each other. Each was going to have some pretty _interesting_ conversations with their respective friend when they all got back to Hogwarts.

After they had all got what they wanted they headed over to the three broomsticks for some lunch, but more importantly, a Butterbeer. Although their arms were no longer linked, Draco and Ginny walked side by side, and a comfortable silence started to exist between them. Ginny was rather grateful for this, as it gave her time to go over her thoughts.

Ginny couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had linked arms with her. She hadn't remembered having such a queasy feeling of utter nervousness around a guy she had been interested since her crush on Harry, but it had been broken when Michael Corner asked her out. And she had never felt this uncertain. She figured that was because he was just THE Draco Malfoy. With his clean, polished, but some how rugged good looks.

But that wasn't just it. It was also that he just seemed interested in having a conversation with her. Until Luna and Blaise got together, they'd never really crossed paths, or had anything to do with each other, besides the occasional insult. But she didn't really want to include that on their list of interactions, as she knew that was just part of being who his father had forced him to be.

It had reminded her of the talk her mother had given her and Ron before they started the school year. She had told them about how they had to remember to be non-judgemental when it came to Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. She had wanted to impart to them one thing.

"Your father and I brought you up with love, and with a compassion for other's. Try to enjoy, live and breathe this, your father and I did, and we had one of the most exhilarating years of our lives. And not only that, but when you treat people like this, you help to bring more of that into the world."

And Ginny remembered her mother's words. And she knew, like they all did, that finally, after 7 years, the real Draco Malfoy was emerging. And, she thought to herself that 'If he had ever thought he had a problem with trying to keep all the girls currently lusting after him at bay, it was going to get a lot worse'.

Ginny hadn't minded their chat, after he had looped his arm around hers. They had stuck to the basic, safe stuff. What classes they were taking, whether they had enjoyed them, what they had planned for the holidays. Ginny had been surprised to learn he had gotten a summer job at Fortescue's.

She found out he had an addiction to ice cream (thus the job at Fortescue's). She found she was fascinated to learn these small things about him, and that he surprised her endlessly with his responses. She had never really taken an interest in coffee or nut flavoured ice creams before, but he swore by them. They both agreed that choc-mint was the ultimate childhood choice though.

Just before they entered Honeydukes he had smiled and commented on her green ribbon. Perhaps it was a bit of a good luck charm? Ginny found her self wishing upon her green ribbon that it wouldn't be the last time she'd have a conversation with the guy.

Draco Malfoy had caught Ginny Weasley's curiosity.

Lunch at the three broomsticks was an enjoyable affair. Luna and Blaise were in every way the cute and comical couple. Everyone laughed heartily as they swapped stories while on patrol, discussing which couples they had caught, and then moving on to which teacher's they figured might have a thing for one another.

It was just at the end of their lunch that Blaise asked Draco and Ginny for a favour. 'Look, I hate to ask you both this, and I know it might be a bit much, but would you guys' mind terribly if I patrolled with Luna, and you too patrolled together?'…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (look, there's that button with the green writing again! (and to think, it kind of matches Ginny's Ribbon…))

Thanks to _Gryffindor Goddess 31_, _David Fishwick_ and _I'll be missing you_, for reviewing/feedbacking the previous chapter  it really is truly appreciated.


	5. 5: ‘oh my green ribbon!’

Chapter Five:

Previously:

_It was just at the end of their lunch that Blaise asked Draco and Ginny for a favour. 'Look, I hate to ask you both this, and I know it might be a bit much, but would you guys' mind terribly if I patrolled with Luna, and you too patrolled together?'…_

'Oh, of course not!' Ginny cried out cheerfully 'of course you guys have to patrol together!' there was no way Ginny could let her friend pass up this opportunity. If she were in the situation, Luna would undoubtedly do the same for her.

'Well,' Draco said slowly, 'as long as you don't get up to too much mischief' he added with a wink.

Later that evening Ginny didn't regret agreeing to do patrols with Draco, but she did wonder how it was going to work out. Hopefully they would at least talk, because if they didn't she would probably die of boredom. It all made her feel rather pessimistic about their upcoming patrol tomorrow.

Sure he had talked to her cheerfully enough when they'd been with Blaise and Luna, but that had been when they were with them. Now it would just be them. What if he regretted talking to her, and taking her arm in his?

But luckily for Ginny she had stopped to think these things in the middle of the Hall and was currently staring out into the Hall with a vacant expression, her brows furrowed into a frown as she paced unseeingly. But why is this lucky? Because Luna noticed her behaviour and knew immediately what was going through Ginny's mind.

And Luna knew it wasn't true. So she told her so.

'What your thinking isn't true you know' She came up to Ginny, placing her hand on her back comfortingly, breaking her out of her state.

'I know, but I just can't help thinking about it. Do you know what I mean?' She turned to Luna, a torn expression on her face. She continued.

'It's just I know it's nothing, and it's unlikely that he's suddenly going to go all stony-cold on me, but there's just some part within me, that won't die down, that say's he will. And I don't even know why I'm even thinking about him!'

Luna nodded understandingly

'Well, first of all, your thinking about him, because he's a hellishly good-looking guy you find it easy to get along with, and which you enjoy talking to. Secondly, I felt something similar when Blaise asked me to go to Hogsmead. I could tell he was being sincere, I knew I hadn't imagined our talks, the flower he gave me, the crooked smiles as he passed me in the hall ways.' She smiled reminiscently.

'But that didn't stop me from wondering if I was going to wake up. And the hardest part was that I knew that thinking negatively about it wasn't the truth of the situation. I knew that I was being overly dramatic about my thoughts, and those little niggling feelings in the back of my mind.'

Ginny nodded; although the situation was different it was similar.

'Then I guess I'm doomed then' she said with a hint of a smile.

'Oh indeed you are,' Luna agreed 'but you know, sometimes you don't have to always wait for things to happen, sometimes you have to create those situations yourself'.

And Ginny couldn't help but smile. 'Of course,' she said to Luna dryly, 'damn males. They just ALWAYS have to leave it to us females to do all the work. As that muggle saying goes "if you want something done you have to do it yourself"' she turned to look at Luna, and said with a slightly pleading tone to her voice, 'But why? Why? Why? Why can't he just say something?'

Luna just laughed at her. 'You do realise you haven't had patrol with him yet? That you haven't actually been in the situation, and he hasn't been given the opportunity to fulfil the things you want to arise?'

'Hmmm, well yes' Ginny conceded. Smiling cheerfully continued, 'thanks for talking me Luna, and shaking off my pessimistic outlook, it really helped' she gave her a hug. She grinned, 'well, he better just say something to me tomorrow, now!' she added her voice full of mocking sugariness.

She turned to her friend. "But you still haven't told me about that kiss with Blaise…and judging by the fact that no one's seen Ron or Hermione since lunch things must be going pretty well for them…but. Back to Blaise', at which point Luna's face lit up, and she started the Story. 'Well, as you know, we were walking along, talking and then he lent down, his face, and lips, hovering just like an inch over mine…'

The other group were just arriving back from Hogsmead. Harry and Dean were discussing which muggle TV Shows they liked, so far they agree that 'How I Met Your Mother' was good for a laugh and that Top Gear was unbeatable, and seeing Jeremy Clarkson in that small orange car driving around the ABC building was a classic.

Pavarti and Sinead were busy talking about how Pavarti in Divination, had predicted they would all be going to a Ball, Whilst Seamus and Lavender (who was on his back) were quietly discussion the idea that Pavarti might be into Harry, and vice versa. After all, he had been sitting next to her at lunch, and he had also bought her a bag of sugar quills, for helping him in transfiguration the other day.

It was suggestive was it not? They agreed. They hadn't seen him ever show such attentions to Hermione who had been helping him forever. All she got was thanks. They had considered that perhaps it was because he'd never really had that kind of friendship with Pavarti before, but really, that also supported the idea that they were trying to get to know each other, the excuse being through work.

The solution: throw them together more. Something was bound to happen.

It was nearing dark and Hermione and Ron still hadn't come back to the Castle. They'd gone back to the grounds and just started wondering around together. He'd put his arm around her as they walked, under the pretence that she might be getting slightly chilly. If he'd had a jumper he would have offered it, but she wouldn't have accepted it. It was still pleasant, and she preferred to have his arm around her. Even if it meant pretending she was a tad cold.

They'd wandered round talking, and arguing playfully. She'd mock thwacked him over the head a few times, and he'd lifted her off the ground and carried her over his shoulder a few times, as she protested happily. Part of her couldn't believe how strong he was, and how tall, and the lean kind of broadness his shoulders had, and she secretly enjoyed being in contact with this side of him.

She thoroughly enjoyed their playful flirtation. It was with Ron, her Ron, no one else's. She didn't mind about the thing with Lavender anymore, and both the girls were on good terms again, and for the time being the other girl had found a match in Seamus.

'Seamus and Lavender are really good together, don't you think?' she asked Ron.

'Oh, hell yeah!' he replied, smiling 'I was the one to set them up you know,' he added with pride in his voice.

She sighed. 'They just seem to complement each other so well' they smiled at each other. And Ron, who was feeling a bit daring, walked over to Hermione and looped his arm around her waist.

She felt herself warm immediately to his touch. He'd never held her like this before; it was a much more intimate and couple-like gesture. She leaned back into him smiling up at him. He smiled down at her, glad to know she reciprocated his feelings, and asked her if she'd care to have dinner with him in the kitchens instead of going to the great hall. By a way of response she leaned up to kiss him delicately on the lips, and started to drag him off towards the Kitchens.

Ron didn't even bother trying to wipe the grin off his face.

The time for his patrol with Ginny Weasley had finally come.

Draco Malfoy had almost forgotten to go, as he had fallen asleep and forgot to set his alarm. Thankfully Pansy had realised that Draco hadn't come down from his room and decided to find out why. She sighed. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She smirked. Which would mean it would be even more fun to wake him up.

Draco literally jumped out of bed when he felt the sheet being whipped off him, and Pansy shaking him, telling him he had Patrol in 5 minutes. He had started to run out of the room, when pansy chucked a pair of jeans and a shirt at him, saying: 'If your going to go meet Ginny for patrol, I suggest you wear more than your boxers, but it's up to you…' he grabbed the clothes gratefully, gave her a hug, and warned her not to use any of the broom cupboard's on the first and second floor's with Neville tonight.

He dashed out of the room, putting on his clothes as he went. Fortunately, he only had to figure out how to button up his shirt as he pelted down the corridors to meet Ginny in the entrance hall. However he found it was a bit difficult to button up and run, so he just ran, hopefully she would be running late, so he could fix it before she got there.

Ginny was waiting in the entrance hall. She was wondering where on earth Draco was. She thought to herself; 'If he dares to stand me up for patrols I will hunt him down and bat bogey him like never before.' She then noticed him come whizzing around the corner with jeans on, and his shirt undone. And she chuckled. God he looked good. And it was pretty funny too.

'Ah, sorry' he said, hands on his knees, recovering his breath. 'Pansy just woke me up, I fell asleep and forgot to set an alarm'

'Nah, nah, its fine, don't worry; honestly. Have a pleasant run?' she asked, eyeing him up and down. His hair was adorably mussed, and as his shirt was still undone she could definitely confirm to Luna and Hermione that those years of Quidditch had definitely paid off.

He laughed, and started to button his shirt. 'Yeah,' he said 'it was great, nothing like running full pelt to the other side of Hogwarts while people give you weird looks because you're half dressed, and you realised you forgot to get shoes.'

'Oh, nothing quite like it' she grinned. 'So should we get started?'

'Indeed, but first stop, the kitchens.'

'The kitchens?'

'The kitchens. Don't you ever go get a snack there to take while you go patrolling?'

'Erm… no, never really thought of it…'

'You poor deprived child! Blaise and I usually get muffin's, but I was thinking we could get some ice cream…'

'Because of our past conversation? Good thinking'

'Well I am completely and utterly awesome'

'And incredibly modest too, it would seem…'

'But of course'

As soon as she got back from her patrol Ginny met Hermione and Luna in the mixed common room to go over the events of her patrol.

'You were right, Luna, I really had nothing to worry about… gosh I can't believe conversation just came so easily.' She laughed as she recounted his arrival to them.

'Draco Malfoy arrived to meet you for patrols without his shirt properly on!!!' Hermione squealed excitedly 'that is such a development! And as you rightly say, we now have proof of his good-lookingness…'

'Ah, Gin, I'm so glad you had a good time, and he brought up the ice cream thing? He obviously enjoyed talking to you last time…' Luna added.

'It was just so much! I've never had that good a time patrolling with a guy before. It was just easy to talk to him, I don't know what I was worried about now, really'

'I'm always envious of how easy that whole guy-thing comes to you' Hermione said with a sigh.

'What do you mean,?' Ginny asked 'you seem to get on pretty well with all the guys we're friends with, you even hangout with Boot and his friends occasionally'

'Yeah, but that's just as friends. I've never been good with crossing that boundary'

'But about Ron?' Luna pointed out.

'That's just my point, it took 6 years!'

'What's wrong with that? If it had happened earlier, you might have been forcing something before your both ready. And at least this way, you've both already had a bit of experimenting with other people, as I assume you and Ron are a pretty permanent thing…'

'Ahh, you guys always give me such wise words of wisdom when it comes to matter's of the heart!' Hermione said merrily.

'That' Luna and Ginny chorused 'is because we are supremely intelligent!'

'And so humble' Blaise and Draco said in unison, joining the three girls.

'So, Blaise and Hermione, what's been happening so far with the Head's Duties?' Ginny asked.

Hermione replied 'Oh, not a great deal, as you guy's know, all we've had to organise so far are prefect duties, although I think Dumbledore said there'll be something big coming up soon'

'I wonder what it'll be?' Luna asked as she settled herself on Blaise's lap.

'It would probably be something to promote House Unity' Blaise put in.

'A ball?' Draco suggested

'Oooooh that would be so much fun!' Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

'If it is, Blaise you better be taking me' Luna said playfully to Blaise as she snuggled into his arms.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco let out an 'awwwwwwwww, they are so cute!'

Blaise growled and Luna hissed threateningly.

They took no notice, and used it as an opportunity to ask everyone if they could choose any animal (magical or non-magical) what would it be?

It was the following week and the Gryffindor team were having the try-outs for their Quidditch team. Harry, being captain, was obviously already on the team. Ron had also made it on the team, and was talking to Hermione while the chasers were put through their paces.

'You know, Malfoy seems really different this year Ron, a lot nicer' Hermione started, somewhat hesitantly, unsure of what his reaction would be. If Ginny was going to fancy the guy, and Luna was dating his best friend, and if they were all going to be friends, as it had seemed from last Sunday night, she figured she should bring up the topic with Ron.

'Yeah, well, now that all that stuff's over, I guess he has the opportunity to be, without having to get caught up in all that sides stuff, and the same goes for Blaise I'd say'

Hermione was surprised. She'd never seen so reasonable and calm when it came to Malfoy.

'You look so shocked Hermione' amusement was present in his voice.

'Well I just didn't expect that kind of reaction, I knew you guys had talked on a few occasions, about Quidditch and stuff, but…'

'Well, it's partly that all that stuff's over now, and I'm just as happy as he is, as we all are, to leave it behind. To have fresh starts.' He grinned. 'And plus, he goes for the Cannon's, none of the other guy's in our year do. He's the only one that understands how excellent they are'

'But they suck Ron.'

'Actually, they're in pretty good form this year. It could be a year of change for the Cannon's too'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

In the middle of the pitch Ginny, Sinead and Dezmelda were doing happy dances, after joining the team. Dean and Seamus shortly joined the girls. Over the summer they'd both had figured they would prefer to try out for beating this year, and had spent the holiday's practising. Harry was overjoyed with the team he had this year. Ron had lost his uncertainty, the girls flied together as if they were connected telepathically and Dean and Seamus, although they were not Fred and George, they had developed a kind of harmony of their own which was sure to be lethal.

Ginny was so happy. She was dance-and-sing-my-way-down-to-the-mixed-common room kind of happy. So that's what she did. She started to sing a made up song about the luckiness of her green ribbon to the tune of "I Feel Pretty" from Westside Story.

'Oh my green ribbon, my green ribbon, green ribbon, green ribbon! I do pity, the one, that does not have it…!' and just as she was skipping along cheerfully, holding her note, she twirled around the corner, straight into an amused Draco Malfoy…

A/N: Hope this chapter was enjoyable and helped to move things on a _bit_… so what do you think the next one holds? :P

Hehe and thanks a bunch to _Gryffindor Goddess 31, oxymoron8, The Elegant Egotist, -RoraxJack- _and_ I'll be missing you _for providing me with review's/feedback, I love getting it  and it helps me write, knowing that someone wants to read it 


	6. 6: the rest of that month

Chapter six:

Previously:

_Ginny was so happy. She was dance-and-sing-my-way-down-to-the-mixed-common room kind of happy. So that's what she did. She started to sing a made up song about the luckiness of her green ribbon to the tune of "I Feel Pretty" from Westside Story. _

'_Oh my green ribbon, my green ribbon, green ribbon, green ribbon! I do pity, the one, that does not have it…!' and just as she was skipping along cheerfully, holding her note, she twirled around the corner, straight into an amused Draco Malfoy…_

Ginny was spinning. She loved to spin. To feel the breeze in her hair, to feel as light and airy as a feather, have the giddiness rise up within her. But that all came to a halt as she span around the corner.

It was now a week later and Ginny still found she was thinking about how she had span smack-bang into him. Thankfully he must have been one to be pretty stead on his feet, and he managed to stable them both. When she had looked up to his face, she had found she was almost speechless. All she could do was smile, as his eyes gazed down at her, twinkling. She loved it when his eyes twinkled.

Then he had asked her why she was spinning and singing around the corridors and he had complemented her song; she then informed him that she had been reinstated as chaser on the Gryffindor team. He told her they would have been mad to not have her. She would have sworn her heart melted, and seeped into the ground, then and there. That there was no way she was getting it back. They parted ways. He had to grab some books from the library and she had to tell her mother the expected, but none the less good, news.

She sighed. They had had patrols twice already this week and everything was they talked as much as ever before. They mostly talked about inconsequential stuff, like about if they could change the colour of the sky for a day, what would it be, and why, they talked about the different painting's they had managed to get on the wrong side of during their years of gallivanting around the secret passage ways of Hogwarts and about the ridiculous prediction's they would make up for Trelawney's class.

Sure it was inconsequential, and trivial, their talks but they made her smile. It made her long for the times she had patrols with him. It made her determined to catch his eye in charms and smile.

Draco was surprising himself. It would seem he had started to actually get to know Ginny Weasley. He liked the group that had started to form from Blaise and Luna's relationship (he had officially asked her two weeks ago, the same day Ginny had span into him) it was a really comfortable group, no one was really afraid to talk, no one judged them, and they could all just hang out together.

But he found it wasn't as easy as he would have liked. And it was probably, no, if he was honest with himself it _was_ because he had started to notice Ginny. Sure he knew a good-looking girl when he saw one, but he'd never come across someone quite like her. She was smart and sassy. She was kind and humorous. Oh, and she was an excellent flier.

He found he had to drag his eyes away from her –she was just a friend, after all. Nothing more, nothing less; but that didn't stop part of himself wanting more of her, and it was made even more difficult when he noticed the admiring looks she got from the guys around her. He didn't really like it all that much, he would occasionally tease her about it. She would laugh and hit him over the head. He liked how she didn't seem that interested. And it pissed him off to no end that he did.

The students were wondering why Dumbledore still hadn't told them about whatever his secret surprise/school unity thing was. He had told them at dinner the other night that there were just some finishing touches to be made, details to confirm. This just made them all more even excited. He would be announcing it at the feast at the end of the month. But that was still two weeks away.

Ginny couldn't help but like it when Draco lightly teased her about the amount of guys that noticed her. But it wasn't because some guys were interested in her. It was because it gave her an excuse to hit him over the head. Or tackle him. To just touch him.

He made her think of various Beatles lyrics she and Luna had listened to when they went over to Hermione's. They had watched Across The Universe, and then had went out and bought the sound tracks. They had altered Hermione's IPod to make it work with magic. Ginny loved the lyrics.

She walked along the corridor to the library, softly singing various lyrics over as she thought of Draco. Walking around, doing patrols at night "being here alone tonight, with you, it feels so right". Sharing a smile across the charms room "it's you, you, you, you…" When they were sitting in the mixed commons with Blaise and Luna, who were snuggled up together "_hold me tight, tell me I'm the only one, then I might, never be the lonely one_".

She didn't notice him, standing in the shadows, listening to her singing softly.

When he heard her singing so sweetly as she walked down the corridor, he didn't' know why he didn't' go and say hi, but then he would have broken off her singing, and it was such a pure sound. She hadn't believed him when he had complemented her after she had spun into him singing that song about her green ribbon, she just brushed him off with a smile. He smiled; she could be so carefree; she was like a little wildflower, gently blowing in the breeze.

He wondered if the lyrics had meant anything to her. And even if they did, he considered pessimistically, as if they'd be anything to do with him.

'Stop thinking about Ginny,' he thought 'She's a friend. It doesn't get you anywhere.' He then realised he had actually accidentally referred to her purely by her nickname. 'Shit.'

Ginny wondered when she had started considering Draco a friend. She laughed out loud when she imagined how impossible that thought would have been to her last year.

Last year when she had been going out with Dean. They had been really good, cheery times, he had been able to get her to laugh, to smile, and he had helped to break her out of her shell. But then Ron and Harry had caught them in the corridor, and it had started the cycle that would turn it sour. They started fighting, getting on each other's nerves, Harry had increased training for Quidditch and they could hardly ever see each other, and when they did, they had to avoid Ron. It just became too difficult, she had snapped. It ended.

Then Harry had come along. He had finally been interested in her. She had been in a dream; it had been so surreal; she had been living something she had imagined for so long. But then he had tried to protect her by leaving her. She snorted at the memory. As if.

The best way to cope, the best way to fight, the best way to be was together. Everyone had to stick together. When had gone she had realised how much better off she was. The dream was over. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Ron had been pissed off with Harry after he had done that. He knew you didn't separate yourself from those you loved to protect them. He knew it was necessary to stick together; he had grown up in a big family after all.

Thinking over the past didn't do anything to ease her confusion. Harry, Dean, Michael, there was nothing that she could really akin to how she thought or felt about Draco. Draco challenged her, he made her think, as well as the rest, none of the other guys had made her think.

Every other time there was a sense of complacency, it was fun, but there wasn't that exhilarating feeling she got when was heatedly debating something with Draco. It was pure torture, in many ways, having patrol with him. Occasionally they would passionately argue about something, –last time it had been about the legality of being called on the foul for Blatching (it applies to all players, and is when one flies with the intent to collide), they would dance around one another, with words, with smiles, and often physically. Hands would be gesturing madly, feet would be pacing, often towards the other person to prove a point, they would twist, spin and turn away from one another –but never without quickly coming back, renewed.

But last night they had been closer than ever before. It had started off much the same. Until she had shaken her hair furiously one time they were particularly close and looked up to his eyes.

That had been her first mistake. She couldn't take her eyes away. She could feel how close they were. They had stood there, staring at each other, their eyes occasionally roaming the others' face. She bit her lip. He looked at her lips. His eyes had widened at her movement, his own parting slightly, and unconscious movement. Simultaneously they licked their lips. They unconsciously moved in closer. As if mesmerised by one another.

She tilted her head up, as his head tilted down. But a moment later their heads had turned towards the corner of the corridor as they heard the sound of a giggling girl and the chuckles of a guy. The spell, or whatever it was, had been broken, and they both walked quietly towards the noise, they looked at each other questioningly, hadn't that giggle and chuckle sounded familiar?

The rounded the corner and noticed that Ron had Hermione pressed up against the wall, her legs were curled around his waist, his hands supported her, while hers were immersed in his hair, as he trailed kisses up from her neck to her jaw. Neither of them noticed Ginny and Draco. As Ginny started tapping her foot impatiently to alert them of their presence and to hurry up, Draco gave a cough. They both sprang apart quickly as Hermione squealed in horror at being caught.

Any moment Ginny and Draco had shared was long dissolved. They were back to acting like friends. Hermione and Ron had actually been on their way to relieve them from patrols and they did just that. Ginny went to her dormitory, and like she was now, a week later, still wondering about what had happened, or had almost happened that night.

Had they been about to kiss? Or was it just a figment of her imagination? It had been so brief, yet had seemed to last forever. Was it just in her imagination? Was she getting caught up in dreams, and not reality again? Was her mind just going into over-drive about the thought of him being something more than a friend?

She sighed to herself. She needed to get her mind back on track. She looked at her watch. Crap. Dinner started in five and Dumbledore was finally going to announce the surprise. Perhaps it would be able to distract her from Draco.

Sure it had been a week ago, but he could have sworn he had been about to kiss Ginny. He wasn't quite sure what had been going on –everything had blurred for him, he just remembered the way she had bitten her lip, it had looked so tempting, she had just been standing in front of him, staring at his eyes, at his lips.

He wasn't sure if he was just making this all up in his head, he couldn't really believe it might have happened, and if it had, Ginny probably wouldn't have been into it. Even though he enjoyed their impassioned debates, it probably wasn't the kind of thing she would look for in a guy she wanted to be with, as far as he could remember she'd gone out with anyone she'd got on with like that.

He guessed being friends was better than nothing. It was such a cliché, and one that he'd never adhere to. He went down to dinner with a sad smile on his lips, wondering what Dumbledore had cooked up to unite everyone.

Ginny was overjoyed. Dumbledore couldn't have planned anything that could be more to her liking. She climbed onto her bed, calling out a good night to Sinead, as she closed the hangings. She sighed contentedly. Her she could feel the crispy cleanness of the sheets, and they smelled like they'd been dried by sunshine.

Dumbledore had told them all that they were going to have a mini Quidditch season, with a game every second weekend, until Christmas, when there would be a Christmas Ball on the Friday of the first week of the holidays for those above 5th year. At the time Ginny, like many of the students, and wondered at what Dumbledore had meant by a 'mini Quidditch season'.

He then went on the Clarify that the house teams would be mixed up, and then those teams would verse each other. He added that he thought it would not only help to quell any animosity but that it would also help to not create a stale team, that they would have to learn how to work together, and adapt to face completely different opponents.

Ginny thought it was a great idea. And she knew that the Gryffindor team had become a bit comfortable, they needed shaking up. it would be a great opportunity to have some fun and improve –working with a new team always required hard work and dedication, but something was telling her that it would pay off.

And as she tried to fall asleep she tried to dodge the voice telling her one of the main reasons she was looking forward to it all was that she might be able to be on the same team as Draco, and if nothing still happened, she might be able to wow him at the ball. But she knew it was right.

Draco was also one of the students looking forward to the Quidditch –quite a few of the students were apprehensive, and later he had even saw Potter and Weasley fighting about it. Why Potter was being so stubborn amazed him, hadn't he heard the point Weasley had made? And Draco agreed with him, the teams needed some shaking up, and not only that it would be great for developing their own skills.

As he walked past them Weasley had even smiled at him while he rolled his eyes at Harry (who thankfully didn't see him), Draco smiled back, wishing him good luck with the Potter situation and rolled his eyes at Harry's current reason for being against the team swap 'but then we won't be on the same team! The Gryffindor team will no longer exist! What if your on the same team as Malfoy, or if Ginny is? How will you feel then, huh?' Weasley had just laughed as he asked him what was wrong with that; after all, it was only till Christmas. Potter just huffed off.

But Potter's point made him think. What if he was on the same team as Ginny? Supposedly notices would be up on the common room board by tomorrow morning. He knew he wouldn't be on the same team as Potter, or any of the other House Quidditch captains, and that the rest of the players of the various would be split up between the new teams, but that meant they had a chance of being on the same team.

He figured Ginny would probably be a chaser for one of the teams, although she could also play seeker. He wondered what Blaise would be –could play both as keeper and chaser, he and Nott usually alternated throughout the season.

But being on the same team as Ginny, now that would be unbelievably good. They'd be spending even more time around one another, and they both loved flying, it would be the perfect setting for something to start. He imagined it, them winning a match; perhaps she would jump into his arms when she hugged him, they'd be able to celebrate, and for the first time with Quidditch, for the same reason; something was bound to happen…

Ginny shot out of bed that morning. The rest of the girls in her dorm were still asleep or slowly waking up. She had a quick shower, speedily washing her hair, flicked on some mascara, before racing down towards the house notice board. She stopped half way down the stairs. She had forgotten to put her Green Ribbon in her hair. She raced back up to get it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest; her breathing was rapid as she looked at the notice board. She scanned the list. Captain: Harry Potter. Demelza Robbins, Theodore Nott, Sally-Anne Perks, Lisa Turpin, Sinead Finnigan and Josh Peakes.

She sighed, slightly relieved, she still had a chance to be on Draco's team. She crossed her fingers.

Captain: Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Leila Moon. Ok, so far her brother's name was on the list, and some other random Ravenclaw and Blaise, if her brother was already on there, does that mean she wouldn't be? Victoria Knight, Oliver Knight. Far out she thought, before she looked at the last name on Draco's list. She closed her eyes as if in prayer 'this is my one last chance to be on Draco's team' she was thinking.

Just as she was about to open her eyes and look at the name she heard the voice of her brother, Ron, calling out to her across the room

'Hey, Gin! Isn't it awesome! We're both on the same team!'

'We're on the same team?' she asked in half disbelief. Surely the universe wouldn't have been so good as to put her and Draco on the same team. This was just way too good to be true.

He looked her and laughed, rushing over to pick her up and spin her round. She loved been spun round. She met him half way and laughed 'ahah, all those other teams better get ready if they dare to think they're going to be kicking Weasley arse!'

'Right you are gin, right you are!' Ron grinned back. 'Well I should probably tell Hermione, I doubt Harry's going to be that happy.' He sighed. 'I wish he could get over it, but, on a lighter note, I have this strange feeling this team's going to be pretty good the Knight's make damn good beaters, remember that Ravenclaw game last year when we practically had to do sloth-grip-rolls every two seconds?'

Ginny laughed, out of remembering the game, and giddiness over being on the same team as Draco.

'Ah, yeah I do, it was pretty fun after a while actually,' Ron rolled his eyes 'and I'm sure everything with Harry work out, he's just being a right old git at the moment, as soon as stops trying to recreate the past I'm sure it'll all work out,' she hugged him, 'well I better get off to breakfast! And don't worry, I'll find out from our Captain when we next have practise so you can have some more time with Hermioneee' she dragged the last word out before giving him a suggestive wink and pushing him over to Hermione's dorms (and yes, being the boys that they are, they had figured out a way to get up the stair case).

'Thanks, oh little and most wise sister!' he called over his shoulder as she climbed out of the portrait hole.

'Any time, brother dearest!'

Humming merrily Ginny set off towards the great hall.

When Draco saw the teams he smiled. Blaise smiled at him. Blaise then made suggestive comments about him and Ginny. He hit Blaise cheerfully over the head. He figured Blaise and Luna had probably been able to read him; they were rather good at that. Both boys then made their way down to the hall, talking holding a kind of team meeting in one of the classrooms this evening.

When Ginny entered the great hall, she forgot all about what she wanted to eat for Breakfast on the tables Blaise and Draco were walking towards their table. She had to stop them; they had to talk about their Quidditch team. She was on a high. And to think, she hadn't even had any sugar.

'Blaise, Draco!' she called out across the hall, they turned look, smiling over at her as she ran over to them yelling out 'woooooh' as she did so, doing aeroplane arms over to them, they laughed and, feeling rather daring she put her arms around Draco's neck when she hugged him, which made him lift her up off the ground and spin her round. It made her giggle uncontrollably. Which made him do it more. Which made her giggle more. Which… well, you get the idea.

Ginny and Draco were just so happy with their little game, and Blaise was busy talking to Luna, that none of them saw Harry come into the hall…

A/N; to make a prat harry, or to not make a prat harry? Or to make him walk in entangled with Pavarti? Any thoughts? Ideas?

Heheh and of course, thankyou to those wonderful reviewing/feedbacking people; _Gryffindor Goddess 31, -RoraxJack-, The Elegant Egotist, oxymoron8 _and_ xSugaryTearsx_. :D


	7. 7: not thinking

Chapter 7:

Previously:

_Ginny and Draco were just so happy with their little game, and Blaise was busy talking to Luna, that none of them saw Harry come into the hall…_

When Harry first came into the hall the first thing he noticed was that Pavarti wasn't at the Gryffindor table. The next thing he noticed that neither was Ginny; it was at this point he noticed her squealing excitedly as Draco Malfoy spun her around in circles. 'Fine,' he thought to himself, his eyes unconsciously narrowing at the sight of his ex-girlfriend in the arms of is nemesis 'if that's how it's going to be, then so be it' and he walked, feigning indifference, towards the Gryffindor table.

'So… you really are quite good at that spinning thing' Ginny commented happily to Draco after he put her down.

'Well, yeah,' he grinned, 'is there anything I'm not that good at?' he replied cheekily; his words prompted Ginny to start tickling him, which turned into a full-on-lets-chase-each-other-round-in-circles tickle war.

This was probably a good thing for both Luna and Blaise as it left them standing in their own little cocoon, which naturally meant that Luna wasn't attacked when she whispered softly in Blaises' ear her answer to Draco's previous remark: 'Hmm, how about plucking up the courage to snog the life out of the girl you like? Or even ask her out for that matter…' at which point Blaise burst out into a bout of uncontrollable laughter, and Luna put on her innocent and befuddled look when Ginny and Draco stopped attacking one another to shoot them both curious looks. Luna simply shrugged her shoulders, and motioned to them that he was a hopeless case.

The four finally decided they should probably stop loitering around the hall and eat before all the food disappeared. Then Ginny remembered;

'Oh, Draco, when are we going to have practise?'

'Well, I was thinking it might be good to have a meeting this evening –perhaps in the room of requirement- where we can just all have dinner together, get comfortable with each other, introduced and all that jazz; before discussing any idea's anyone has for the team, sound good?'

'Sound good? It's sounds excellent! I'll let Ron know, if you like. Is there a time, and should we bring anything?'

'Thanks, and that would be great. Let's say… 7.30ish? And I've got some Butterbeer already, and was just thinking of grabbing some Pizza's from the kitchens, but feel free to bring anything else, if you want… so do you or Ron have any pizza favourite's? Blaise here has a penchant for chicken ones'

'Well, neither of us is that fond of prawn's or anchovies, so if there's one without that, it would be great!'

'No prawns? You must be mad! Although I can get the no anchovies thing, too salty for my taste'

She smiled; she was learning more and more about him every day and it really didn't put her off him at all, she sighed, why did she have to start liking one of her friends? It was just so much more complicated; although, maybe, just maybe, she started to think hopefully, if she waited, and he got to know her, just maybe he'd start to see her as something more than a friend.

'Well,' he started 'I guess we better get going and have some breakfast' a regretful smile stole across his features.

'Yeah, probably should, have a good day!' she sighed forlornly at the prospect of departure.

'You too, and see you in charms!' Her face brightened considerably at his warm words, and she gave him a cheery: 'See you then!'

Wasn't really any surprise that neither of them could walk away from their conversation without big, cheesy grins on their faces; Luna and Blaise certainly didn't think so for one.

The rest of the day after the Charms class seemed to pass in a blur of colours and noises; Ginny hardly absorbed any of what was going on around her as she contemplated over the prospect of tonight's dinner. What should she take? Should she ask the house elves if she could use the kitchens (as she was quite accustomed to doing) and make something? And if so, what?

Mentally she ran over the recipes in her mind, profiteroles with chocolate sauce, mini chocolate cakes dusted with icing, a simple plate of assorted biscuits, fresh fruit salad or fruit on a platter, caramel slice, brownies or maybe just some chocolate fudge? She sighed, decisions, decisions, decisions. Perhaps Luna would hold the answer, she could easily ask her in Potions.

It was almost time to go to the meeting, and Ginny was almost ready.

On the advice of Luna she had decided to go with the chocolate fudge; which, according to Luna, was 'the kind of thing that you guys can just pick at while you drink the Butterbeer. Oh, and chocolate contains Anandamide which increases ones mood, Phenylethylamine which releases endorphins, Theobromine, which also increases one's mood and Caffeine, which stimulates the senses. So really, serve Malfoy up this, make sure he has some, whisper softly in his ear, as you can do so well, wink cheekily at him, and make sure to brush up against him, and really, something is bound to get started.'

Ginny had to hand it to her though, even though what she had said was slightly crazy; I mean, sure, Ginny could do those things, but this was Draco! Her friend, one of the most awesome, interesting, gorgeous and witty guys she had ever met; and right now, she was thinking it was her complete and utter misfortune to like him in such a way.

As a change, she decided to tie her green ribbon around he wrist –of late it had become her kind of good luck charm –particularly when it came to dealing with a certain Draco Malfoy, so there was no way she wasn't going to wear it tonight.

As she went down the stairs to the common room, ready to meet Ron so they could pick up the chocolate fudge before they met everyone in the room of requirement she came across one pissed of obstacle–and it also had a name.

Its name was Harry Potter.

And he was standing at the bottom of the stair case looking like he was about to explode. It made her roll her eyes, which caused him to seethe, which made her tap her foot impatiently, and her eyes to flash. Everyone else in the common room fell silent, wondering why on earth Harry, now that Voldemort was dead, was tempting fate again when he made the moves to get in the way of Ginny Weasley.

Then he started rounding on her, not really caring about the kind of language, or tone he was using: Big Mistake. (Yes, it really did deserve capital letters)

'What the bloody hell do you think your doing?' Harry yelled at her, the veins in throat were standing out, and his face was screwed up in anger.

'Walking down the stair case?' she replied coolly, the sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Her upper lip curled was in distaste and fury as he huffed.

'Dressing up for your little Slytherin friend are you? He's never treated any of us with anything but cruelty!' he spat. 'So, why the hell are you leaving me, leaving us for him! You ditch the Quidditch team, you spend breakfast times cavorting off with him –and don't think I haven't noticed the smiles in Charms!'

She snarled at his words and stepped threateningly towards him, but before Ginny could call out a biting retort Ron came down the stairs. Perhaps Harry had forgotten that Ron wasn't one to be messing with in a fight when he rounded on Ginny, or perhaps he just hadn't been thinking at all.

'Don't you EVER talk to my sister like that!' Ron stated in a deadly quiet voice. 'Don't you ever say a bad word about that guy who has been through more shit than you can possibly imagine, and don't you even THINK about blaming anything thing of what you just said on anyone in this room but yourself!' Ron moved menacingly towards Harry, his eyes flashing dangerously, 'When you say such things, it reminds me of why I'm so glad Ginny isn't with you. She doesn't deserve to have you yelling at her like she's a fool in front of the entire common room; she doesn't deserve to have to put up with any of your anger. You're the one who was silly enough to let her go, remember? So don't you dare think you can treat her like that and get away with it.'

There was a pregnant pause before Ron shook his head sadly at Harry. 'Mate' he started to say, 'I know you're finding it difficult, but you have to accept change, you have to move with it, and you can't dump your anger and irritation on us, it's not fair to anyone.'

Pavarti came up behind Harry, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, to help calm and comfort him. The touch of her hands seemed to have an instant effect, and stunned him back to the reality of what had just happened, and he felt the guilt and shame wash over him.

'Ron, Ginny…' he began to say, but he could feel his voice cracking as the torment of the words he had just called some of his closest friends engulfed him, Ginny obviously noticed, and however much the thought he was acting like a prat, he was still one of her friends.

'Shush, Harry,' she said tenderly, but her eye's still showed the pain which the conflict had caused her, 'we can all talk in the morning, once we're all well rested and our minds are clear – we've all been friends for too long to just throw it away because of heated accusations.' She knew it wasn't going to end this easily, but perhaps with the help of Pavarti, who it seemed Harry had grown quite close to, and now that it was all in the open, it could be mended.

Ginny checked her watch, 'However, we have a meeting, so we better be going,' then she added with a smile to Pavarti 'I hope you beat him in chess.' Pavarti's eyes glinted 'Oh, don't you worry ' she said, smiling impishly 'I plan to kick his arse'. And on that note, Ginny and Ron left the common room and picked up the fudge from the kitchens, which increased their moods incredibly. They were looking forward to a good night, and the good thing was, they would finally get one.

Ginny's green ribbon shined in the torch light as they entered the room of requirement, and all eyes were immediately drawn to it's glimmering light; but the only thing Ginny noticed as she walked in the room was Draco, everyone else was blurry, unimportant, and faded into the background.

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry it's rather short, but I feel it suited the flow of the story, don't worry… more fun stuff is ahead 

And much, much, MUCH thanks to those peopled who reviewed, and let me know what they thought! So yeah… thanks to: _I'll be missing you., Gryffindor Goddess 31, -RoraxJack-, an anonymous person, Moonlight152, The Elegant Egotist, oxymoron8 _and_ David Fishwick. _


	8. 8: the secluded tickle war

Chapter 8: the secluded tickle war

Previously:

_Ginny's green ribbon shined in the torch light as they entered the room of requirement, and all eyes were immediately drawn to it's glimmering light; but the only thing Ginny noticed as she walked in the room was Draco, everyone else was blurry, unimportant, and faded into the background. _

When he saw her, and met her eyes, Draco remembered his thoughts from earlier that night.

_He was going to get her tonight, he had thought, he was going to do it. But Draco wasn't quite sure what that was, he knew he was interested in Ginny, it was kind of stupid to deny it, but he didn't know what to do about it. Was she even interested in him, or had Blaise and Pansy just been stirring him up with his comments about the glances and smiles she had been giving him though Charms, and reminding him of how… close they had grown. _

_Maybe, he thought to himself, I could just ask her too the Ball, less pressure and at least that way I can make sure she doesn't go with any other guy, and I don't have to kind of push her into liking me, or feeling like she should by saying that I like her, maybe she does a bit, but isn't too sure. Or maybe if I ask her it will inspire her to see me in more of a romantic light, rather than a platonic one…. Yes, that might be the strategy to adopt._

Now just to screw up the courage to do something about it, funnily enough, when it came to Ginny Weasley, that never seemed to be an easy thing for him, usually if he was interested in a girl, this whole ordeal would have been over weeks ago.

But back to the present, supposedly she had just arrived; but he was hidden from view when he heard them all call out to her in greeting, he went out to say "hi", but as he came around from behind the shelves, and met her eyes he was transfixed.

Her ribbon was shimmering softly in the light, it was funny, it had seemed to take on a gold hue he noticed, and had captured the attention of everyone in the room; it was strange how he seemed to notice all this without breaking the gaze between Ginny and himself.

When they had finally stopped staring into each other's eyes, Ginny had been able to admire her surroundings properly.

The room was melodramatically lit; the only source of light was the candles, which hovered around the room, several over the food table, which carried an array of pizzas, the Butterbeer, and a bowl or two of sweets from Honeydukes. There were two main sitting areas, one big one, which was surrounded by two couches and a few arm chairs with a large coffee table in the middle, and there was one, smaller one, off to the side, near a few book shelves, one of which obscured it from the view of the main area.

Ginny instantly liked the setting, and she could smell something in the air, what was it? She took in a deep breath, vanilla she decided, and the soft scent of Jasmine blossoms. She looked around for the source, and found it quickly enough, it was draped around the walls hanging down from the rafters, in delicate bunches, and the vanilla was coming from the vanilla scented candles.

It was a rather well, kind of casual but intimate setting she thought, she could easily imagine her and Draco sitting in the secluded seats and talking animatedly if it weren't for the fact that it would require getting to sit with him just alone, without making it look suspicious, and maybe Luna's idea about the fudge might work…

She was looking so good he thought, but something didn't seem quite right with her, like something unpleasant had happened, it puzzled him, he couldn't imagine what might have cast the hint of an inky black cloak over her nature.

But she just looked so good he thought; her blue/green eyes were wide, hesitant, searching; her hair hung down past her shoulders in loose, natural, soft curls; she was wearing a ¾ white wool cardigan over a beaded green singlet, which incidentally matched the colour of her green ribbon, and dark blue denim skinny jeans and black volleys.

Draco couldn't help but marvel over how good she looked, so irresistible, so unconsciously alluring.

She came towards him, a smile playing on her lips, holding out a bowl of chocolate fudge. And Draco Malfoy loved fudge, any kind, but chocolate was his favourite, as far as he'd known only Blaise and Pansy had been aware of his love for this heavenly treat.

As Ginny approached Draco she examined the look in his eyes as he eyed the chocolate fudge, it gave the impression that Christmas had come early; she must really remember to thank Luna, she felt like cackling - Draco Malfoy's weakness had been discovered! Her eyes twinkled; this was going to be a good evening after all, despite the common room incident.

She reached him, and cocking her head to the side and smirking slightly she started to talk to him.

'So, Draco,' Her eyes glinted mischievously as a plan formed in her mind, 'what should I do with this fudge?' His eyes widened hungrily. He really wanted that chocolate… how to get it off her…

'Well, perhaps we could just put it on that food table over there, people can then just take it as they please then' He wanted to reach out and just taste it, he could smell it, it was irresistible, just like her, and if he could not have her, then he would just have to make do with the chocolate fudge. But it was strange, Draco didn't know why he had such strong desires towards the fudge, then it hit him, it was because of Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley and chocolate fudge; his ideal combination.

'Oh, well…' Ginny feigned reluctance 'you see I had been planning to save it for later you know, I figured it might make a good thing to have after the pizza and stuff…' But he surprised her –the charming Draco Malfoy was back!

'Ah, well that's ok I guess,' He have a dramatic sigh and a cheeky wink 'I guess you'll just have to be the sweetness in my life right now then' It was quite a corny statement, but really, nothing is like that when said by Draco Malfoy. It comes out as playful in roguishly suggestive way that makes your heart flutter and beat faster against your every will.

'Aw, I get to be the sweetness in your life?' she mocked him cheekily. He quirked his eyebrows in response and answered with a 'only if your good' which caused her to playfully hit his arm, which he used as an excuse to steal a piece of the fudge whilst she was preoccupied, and he dashed away as Blaise came to greet her.

After she had chatted for a bit with Blaise, and then she looked down at her bowl and noticed the missing piece of fudge. Her eyes narrowed 'do excuse me' she said to Blaise 'I have to find someone and attack them'. Blaise just grinned, ah, the two little lovebirds! Constantly dancing around each other… he sighed, if only Luna was here, he thought, she would have loved to see this; it was classic fighting-leading-to-seduction-behaviour.

Meanwhile Ginny determined to find Draco, who was playfully avoiding her. 'Draco!' she called out in a sickly sweet voice, 'come on and get some more fudge Honey…!'. Then she heard a chuckle from behind the bookcase. 'AHHA!' she pronounced as she rounded the corner, flinging the bowl behind her (and it was rather skilfully caught by Ron, who then returned to his conversation with Blaise), and she pounced on Draco, who was lounging on the secluded couch.

He was tickled without mercy.

Draco was feeling something that resembled both pain and pleasure –it was also known as being attacked by Ginny Weasley. He liked the away she comfortably settled on him, tickling him. It made him try and wrestle himself away from her (whilst keeping her close, of course), but she just held on. That bit was probably what he enjoyed most.

He playfully and valiantly fought back, it would seem that Ginny had met her match. He managed to grab hold of one of her wrists, evening out the balance of power, as the war between them took on a new level as she tried to free her hand. She wriggled and twisted, and he skilfully matched her every move and managed to capture her other hand.

'Oooh, Red I think I seem to have got both your hands trapped' Draco teased, grinning

'Well, Blondie, you may have my hands over my head, but did you not notice that I'm the one that's pinning you on your back on the couch?' her eyes danced happily and she smiled a bit too sweetly. He grinned, didn't he just know it, he was enjoying it so much…

'Of course love, but it really would be so easy for me to flip you over…' he let his words trail off.

But alas, before anything further could happen they were interrupted by the voice of Ron.

'Oi! You two get your butts over here if you want any pizza, or it'll all go cold' he yelled out.

'Yeah,' Blaise added, 'and Drakey-dearest almost all of the chocolate fudge is gone if you were planning on having anymore…'

They two hurriedly got up, smiling at one another, declaring a "truce" –there was no way they were going to let all that glorious fudge and yummy pizza go to everyone else.

So far Draco was feeling rather content, he had liked play fighting with her, but now that was over, and the pit of dread wriggled around uncomfortably in his stomach as he contemplated how he should go about asking her to the ball.

Just thinking about what he was going to do burned his insides, it was painful, he just couldn't shake the feeling that if he asked her he would be heading towards his imminent doom, and what if some bloke had already asked her? One of the blokes he would point out that they checked her out, what if she went for one of them?

It would be horrible, painful to see her with one of those guys –they didn't really even know her, hang out with her, spin her round in circles like he did –and he hoped they never did.

He could feel her presence next him, he didn't even have to look to feel her gaze on him or to know that she was fidgeting with her hands, he didn't have to hear to know she was laughing, he could feel it. He sighed, this acute awareness of her was making it a bit difficult to act normally, and concentrate on the conversation.

Nevertheless he managed, he suggested that when it came to Chasing they really should work on reverse passing and the Woollongong Shimmy –both tactics, especially used in conjunction with the Hawkshead Attacking Formation would through the other team out.

'Well, all this chaser stuff sounds rather good, but what are we going to do about the rest? I think we need to pool our different team resources to over come, and perhaps even take on some of the other teams tactics' Blaise announced.

'Well,' Victoria put in, 'Elaine Murphy, you know, the Hufflepuff seeker, how she caught the snitch while doing that keeper move, what's it called?' 'Star Fish and Stick?' her twin brother, Oliver, answered, 'yeah, that's it, well it won us the game against Ravenclaw'.

'Well, we can help with Harry's seeker tactic's, he's become a bit fond of Wronski Feints of late, if you guys haven't noticed,' Ron said.

Draco laughed, 'So no one really minds about talking about the employed tactics to help these teams win? There isn't going to be any trouble with people getting annoyed because we've shared info or something?'

'Nah,' Ginny replied, 'sure the Gryffindor team, well we have talent, but we've never really had that much discussion about actual tactics, or changing them, and that's what I think needs to happen with this team, we need to take a bunch of ideas and mash them all together, and work together to challenge, try and perfect them. And plus, Harry has a pretty predictable style of seeking,'

'Yeah, he does, hey, Gin, why don't you and Malfoy work together on that? You're probably the only other person here that can do seeker other than Malfoy, so you guys can fly against each other.'

Ginny grinned at Draco 'sure, you want to?'

'Yeah, sounds good, which gives me an idea, we can have main training, and then have little strength groups, like Blaise and Ron, you guys would probably work together well for the keeping/chasing side of things,' the two boy's high-fived, they had started to get on really well of late, Draco continued 'and Leila, Victoria and Oliver, can you guys come up with some offensive strategies, didn't you guys all go to the Toyohashi Tengu vs. Thundelarra Thunderers game over the holidays in Japan? Well it'd be great if it could flow that style'

'Yes, we did, and it was so amazing!' Leila piped up 'so should we adapt some moves to use?' Draco smiled, 'that sounds perfect; So, when should we have practices, I was thinking we could have one tomorrow, aka, Saturday, since there's no Hogsmead weekend, so maybe we could all meet on the pitch at 10?' there were choruses of confirmation, tomorrow was all settled.

Then the conversation moved away from Quidditch, as Victoria, Oliver and Leila went to the mixed common, which left Blaise, Ron, Draco and Ginny. Ron and Blaise had gone over to the bookshelves to find some stuff of defensive tactics, or some such, which left Draco sitting on the couch with Ginny.

Now he just had to pluck up the courage and ask her…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D

Thanks for the feedback/reviews, helps to keep away the Wrackspurts :P so thanks; _Skarin, The Elegant Egotist, __Cbz,__ NinjaMonkey8, I'll be missing you., Moonlight152, oxymoron8_, -RoraxJack- and _David Fishwick. _


	9. 9: an aftermath of harmony

Chapter 9: an aftermath of harmony

Previous: _Then the conversation moved away from Quidditch, as Victoria, Oliver and Leila went to the mixed common, which left Blaise, Ron, Draco and Ginny. Ron and Blaise had gone over to the bookshelves to find some stuff of defensive tactics, or some such, which left Draco sitting on the couch with Ginny._

_Now he just had to pluck up the courage and ask her…_

'So,' Ginny started to say, she felt incredibly nervous at the moment, just sitting there, next to Draco; Blaise and Ron had just left together saying that they had to "go be dutiful boyfriends and not stand their girlfriends up." Which currently meant they were alone, sitting on a couch, with romantic, soft lighting surrounding them.

'Um,' Ginny continued, grasping for something to say. She wanted to reach out, and touch him, kiss him, have him hold her close… but she couldn't really do that, what if he just didn't like her that way? Then she would lose so much; lose a friendship, and it would be so awkward… just with them and the couples, which is why she decided to play it safe. 'So, erm, would you like some fudge? We may as well finish it off…'

Draco smiled, it melted her insides 'I would love some fudge,' and his eyes looked into hers, 'and you seem to be particularly good at making it, it just…' he took a careful bite of the piece she handed to him, 'melts right into the tongue.'

'Damn it,' Ginny thought, 'why on earth does he have to say that? And then go and lick his lips to get that smidgen of chocolate off.' She sighed. 'Oh what I would give to be able to do that to him right now…'

She giggled 'well you seem to be enjoying it quite thoroughly' she didn't notice the way his eyes followed her finger as she licked the slightly melted fudge off them; but from that point they easily drifted off into conversation.

Then Draco remembered what he had wanted to say.

'Hey, so was anything up earlier?' he said, concern evident in his voice 'you looked a little under the weather, like something wasn't just quite right…'

Ginny sighed deeply, and looked up at him with faint, worn-out smile on her lips.

'Oh, well, yeah… there was an…. Incident, per say, before Ron and I made it down here,'

'There was? Are you okay, did someone hurt you or…'

The obvious note of concern in his voice touched Ginny, and she replied hesitantly, about the incident with Harry, and how Ron had been there to save the day, and how Pavarti had helped to calm him down.

It felt great to Ginny just to be able to talk about it, and especially with him; he listened, and let her get all of it out of her system, and the thing which, in Ginny's mind, was ever better, was that when she had finished he moved closer to her and put his arm around her, comfortingly drawing her in closer.

For a brief moment she toyed with the idea of talking to him more in this way if he was going to react in this manner, being snuggled up into his side really was the best thing ever.

He still hadn't asked her, but every fibre in his being was urging, was telling him to do so. But he was so reluctant to jeopardise this moment, with her, here, in _his_ arms, it was something he'd wanted to do for so long; at this moment she was all his.

He hadn't really been bothered by her words, when she talked about what had gone on with Harry –he knew as well as any other that was a ship that had sailed long ago, he was only really concerned for her, and how she faired, and hoped that the jerk would treat her with more respect in the future. And he also knew he wasn't the only one who held these concerns, and that lessened the danger of such a repetition; no one, not even Harry, by the sounds of it, would want a repetition of such events.

Which lead him back to his current dilemma: how to ask the saucy, sensitive, charming little witch currently in his arms to the ball.

It was just what, eight simple words he had to say 'will you go to the ball with me?' but yet they were proving difficult to just say. But it was getting later and he should probably say something soon… and this whole getting slightly nervous about asking her was slightly disturbing him; it wasn't something he felt a whole lot in his life.

But he must not let that get in the way, he must embrace the thought that is 'carpe diem!' and on that note, Draco Malfoy turned Ginny Weasley towards him and said: 'Hey, Ginny, I was wondering, if well, you might like to come to the ball with me…?' and which point Ginny Weasley's bright blue eyes started to sparkle as she looked up, into his liquid grey eyes, beaming at him as she replied with a simple and honest 'of course. I'd like nothing better.' A leisurely, uncontrollably satisfied smile formed on Draco's lips.

Luna and Hermione had been waiting patiently for Blaise and Ron to arrive –not just because they wanted to see their beloveds, but because they could give them the update on Operation Ginny/Draco, as they affectionately nicknamed the potential couple. All four thought it was blatantly obvious of their interest in one-another and therefore they had all tried to make sure that they had "moments" which might help them do something about it.

However right now the two girls were contentedly amusing themselves in the mixed common room –Hermione was sitting on the couch, engrossed in Luna's magical creatures book, whilst Luna sat near the fire's hearth drawing pictures of the Salamander's living there.

Luna had always found her self entranced by the warm glow of their scales and how depending on the colour of the flame they would change their colour accordingly -it was fascinating to watch; the way gold turned into green which somehow turned to purple, which moved into a deep red, russet brown.

The corners of Luna's lips quirked as she thought of the time she had spent with Blaise. It had been so vibrant –in everyway. Colour's seemed brighter; shapes seemed to have gained their form; everything seemed different somehow. She had awoken to a world she hadn't known existed.

And she loved every minute of it.

Blaise had even helped her in the research to find the whereabouts of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, he had always been genuinely interested and he had even told her of how he had heard rumours that they were beginning to adapt to warmer and drier climates; which widened their search field considerably.

When Blaise and Ron finally met them by the fire the two girls practically ran across the room to accost them –it would seem they had managed it; they had got them in the room together. Ron was quite proud of himself 'They didn't even suspect a thing… and you should have been their for their tickle war… oh, hang on, have you got the pensive Hermione? Then we can show you our memories'.

Hermione grinned 'why yes I do,' she began to set up the basin, and looked to the boys 'so… who's memory first?'.

'Oh!' Luna said suddenly 'we can't do this here, sure no one's really in the common room now, but what if they come back here and see?'

'Damn!' Blaise and Ron cursed simultaneously and Hermione just shook her head in dismay at them.

'Why don't we use our room Blaise?' Luna suggested.

'Ergh! No offense you guys,' Ron held his hands up as a sign of peace 'but going to a place where you guys, eh,' he made weird and twisted eye and facial expressions at them all in an attempt to imply the suggestiveness of such a room, whilst he continued with his speech; 'you know, er, eh, um… you know, kind of well... doing other stuff? Getting it on?'

Blaise and Luna both started laughing and Hermione just smiled knowingly; and Blaise gave one last Chuckle before replying.

'Ron,' He said, his voice melodious and amused, 'Luna and I mainly use the space as a working area –for care of magical creatures, and for finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. We generally find somewhere else for… that "other stuff" you mentioned…'

'Blaise has a really comfortable bed you know, I really think it's much better than the ones we get –and it's a double!' Luna added cheekily, causing Hermione to giggle and Ron to le them know that he really didn't need to know that kind of information, and Blaise just hugged Luna closer to him.

Hermione was the one to bring them back to the task at hand, 'Hey, so do we feel like watching and going through those memories now?'. And with that, Luna and Blaise led them to their secret room behind the red tapestry in the mixed common room.

'Oooh! Someone's step is a bit lighter!' As Draco walked back to the Slytherin dorms he heard the unmistakable sound of Pansy's voice behind him, soft and musical.

'Heyo Pansy, what are you doing out this late'

'Well, I'm not sure you really want to know the details… but did you know that it would seem those in Gryffindor know about as much of the secret passageways and rooms as we do!'

'Oh, so you've been with Neville again, how's things going with him; and well really, I guess Fred and George would have passed on their knowledge to them all…'

'Well, that would make sense. And everything's going brilliantly, I must say' Pansy replied cheerfully 'but how are things between you and Ginny? Did she tell you about Harry's outburst? It was so good Pavarti was there…'

Draco sighed tiredly, 'yeah I understand it was, I just hope he doesn't do anything like that again, you know?'

Pansy put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly 'yeah I know,' her face brightened, and a sly smile slid onto her lips, 'so' she raised her eyebrow in a questioning arch 'did you ask Ginny to the ball or not?'

Draco smirked 'well…' he began slowly, he was going to draw the answer out as long as possible, 'you see, hmm, well I guess you could say that, oh, hmmm…. Well…'

Pansy's eyes narrowed, she should see where he was going with this. She put her hands menacingly on her hips, and he just grinned at her.

'Ahh, fine, I guess I can tell you…' Pansy once again smiled cheerfully, as he laughed at her sudden change in attitude.

'So?'

'She said she'd like nothing better' Draco couldn't help but smirk smugly with the knowledge that _he_ would be the one accompanying her to ball.

Pansy beamed, this would be brilliant. And from what Pavarti had been telling her about when they'd had their rounds last night Ginny had been thoroughly enjoying the time she'd spent with Draco –Sinead had noticed she always came back smiling, and that she'd been positively ecstatic this morning when she'd found out they were to be on the same team. If Draco and Ginny went out, she mused then there would be another Gryffindor/Slytherin couple, even though the rivalry was over Pansy and Neville were still the most notable and long standing couple to come out of the two houses.

A slightly dreamy looked stole across Pansy's face at the thought of Neville, her Neville, he was really so sweet and was a rather good dancer. And with such a good talent for Herbology, Neville would occasionally work on creating and finding some of the most gorgeous flowers for her, and Pansy loved all kinds of flowers.

However Pansy's moment of reverie was short-lived as Draco noticed her state of mind.

'Ooh, you've that dreamy look on again Pans, does that mean your thinking about your Neville-Dearest?' Pansy just whacked him lightly on top of his head in response.

He asked her! Oh sweet joy! Sweet, sweet, sweet, and dearest of all green ribbons!

Before they had both left he had once again complemented it, and asked her if she would wear it to the ball, of course she said she was going to. He had just smiled, and transfigured one of his cufflinks into a small bunch of wildflowers for her; the flowers in question now sat in a vase by her bedside table.

But alas, she would have to try and stop dreaming about what she wanted to happen with Draco for the present –she had to quickly read the chapter of potions work before going to bed –it would be way too late to start the essay now, but at least she had their Quidditch practice to look forward to tomorrow morning; it was sure to be fun.

As Ginny circled her way around the pitch she basked in the soft sunlight giving warmth to her bare arms, she laughed to herself as she shook out her mane of hair to feel the cool, crisp wind dance through it, and she breathed in the scent of the freshly mown pitch.

It was a truly glorious experience; it was like she could see the whole world from up here. Students had slowly begun to gather around the edges of the lake, some spreading out blankets on the grass, lying down to absorb the sunshine, she saw Hermione sitting on a Blanket, keenly absorbed in the book she was reading, and Luna wading in the water, relishing feel of the smooth stones beneath her feet and the soft sway water against her legs as she gazed around serenely.

For the three girls it was a moment of complete Harmony; where everything was just right, it felt right, it tasted right, and each of them instinctively that life was going exactly the way it should.

The green ribbon tied in Ginny's hair twinkled merrily, matching the colour of the t-shirt which hugged the figure of good-looking, blond boy by the name of Draco Malfoy who had just casually walked onto the pitch, a smile playing on his lips as he intently watched the beautiful girl with flaming red hair fly.

A/N: sorry this chapter took awhile; I hope it was enjoyable to read :)

Heheh and I should like to say one big collective thankyou to: Aiyoku Saotome, oxymoron8, I'll be missing you., purplegabby123, The Elegant Egotist, -RoraxJack-, Gryffindor Goddess 31, Laura Banx, David Fishwick and Paper Beats Rock for feedbacking/reviewing, for many of you, once again :) I just love getting reviews! It's great to know what people think/are thinking about it… :)


	10. 10: but she missed

Chapter 10: but she missed…

Previously:

_The green ribbon tied in Ginny's hair twinkled merrily, matching the colour of the t-shirt which hugged the figure of good-looking, blond boy by the name of Draco Malfoy who had just casually walked onto the pitch, a smile playing on his lips as he intently watched the beautiful girl with flaming red hair fly._

She looked at one with her surroundings, he mused, and the way her long hair rippled through the wind like a flame, it was vibrant and fierce, yet enticing and rich –he just felt the immediate desire to pull her down towards him, to kiss her like she'd never been kissed before; to make her _feel_ it, to make her _want_ it, to make her _live_ it.

And then there was that green ribbon around her face, acting as a headband; it looked to natural and at home outside, the light daintily flittering off it, as if it were just a piece of grass on the ground, it looked so innocent and organic. Draco pushed away the thoughts he was going all-prosaic; he had decided when it came to Ginny Weasley it wasn't such a bad thing. And right now everything just looked, seemed and felt so right.

So it seemed perfectly natural to jump on his broom and fly up to her, and perhaps enquire as to the health of the flowers he had given her.

Whilst down below Leila and Victoria had arrived on the softly singing the song "this old love" by Loir. Their voices were soft and sweet, Leila singing it in soprano and Victoria as an alto "_yes yeah, we're moving on, looking for direction, mmm… we've covered much ground…_ " Their voice's floated around the pitch "_Ooh and time moves on like a night sky…_" as Ginny and Draco lazily flew around up above they caught a few wafts of the mellow music below them.

"_We'll grow old together, we'll grow old together, and this love, this old love will never die…_" they both flew closer together as they slowly descended whilst talking 'wow,' Ginny breathed 'they are really good! The song… it's so… 'Simple and serene' Draco offered 'yeah, and the lyrics….' Ginny shook her head in wonderment, and they both went back to peacefully listening to the girls' music.

"_Yeah, so I never want to ever worry if you're going to stay around, so let's grow old together, we'll grow old together…_" Ginny felt herself being acutely aware of Draco presence beside her as she fell in love with the lyrics, they made her want to just turn around and look at him –but to do so would be pointless, she tried to reason with herself.

But in the end she didn't have to make the decision as Draco spoke to her, his voice was surprisingly soft 'it's a beautiful song isn't it? I think Blaise said the girls' were going to be playing a bit at the Ball with Oliver accompanying them on guitar' Ginny's eyes widened and she looked up at him, slightly smiling 'yeah, it would be great to hear this song again' she responded. The girls' voices grew softer as the song dwindled to an end; "_yes, yeah, we're moving on, right along_." By this time they had both reached the ground and the two girls and were joking around with Blaise as they waited for Ron and Oliver to arrive.

Finally everyone arrived and settled down and Draco took charge of the team –but he didn't really give a big, long-winded speech with much bravado. Instead he said calmly to them all; 'I don't expect us to win every match, but I do expect us to play like a team; this means that we respect each other and kick ass together, it means we also show a respect for the games rules, even if our opponents don't –in which case we show them how playing by the rules wins.'

Draco smiled at everyone, meeting each and every one of everyone's eyes, before continuing. 'Now that I've got the main part of my speech out of the way, I'd like to say a few more things relating to this particular season. Now, we're all good, if not great or excellent players, but in a game like this it doesn't matter so much. I'm sure you can all remember the World Cup game where Ireland won, but Krum got the snitch?' there were murmurs of assent and recognition of where this was going.

'Well, as you all know, the game only ends with the catching of the snitch, and that's usually enough to win the game, but in this instance it just wasn't enough –the team, particularly the chasers, were just so in sync with one another that they were unstoppable.'

Draco paused, taking a breath and surveying the faces around him, everyone was sitting around casually, but and paying attention to his every word, Ginny in particular he noticed was avidly listening to his every word, she was leaning forward with curiosity and concentration –it made him feel oddly happy.

'And yeah, I know what I'm about to say is kind of typical, and you've heard it all before, but the fact remains, singularly were good, but it's when we work together, and it's when we play like a team, when we work like a team, when we fly like team, that we truly show the people in those stands that we can definitely kick-arse.'

Ginny found herself grinning broadly and unabashedly –the speech had really started to make her think, and, although it was kind of lame, she liked those slightly motivational "we are a team" speeches when it came to Quidditch, because it was becoming more rare, and many teams were turning around and focusing it more on lone talent –and that was really only half of playing.

Ginny, like the rest of the team knew that really getting to know one another and being able to come together would be what would give them an advantage over everyone else. Ginny started to laugh, and everyone turned to look at her.

'Well,' Ginny started 'you've got to realise how well we can do this? I mean, part of our success depends on how well we come together and understand one another, and lets face it, one of the things that made the Gryffindor team was that they were friendly with one another, and Fred and George weren't just good beaters they were good because they had talent, sure, but they were like one being, split in two. And with this team; well, the majority of the people on the team are with a member of their family, you've got to admit this is going to help us.'

'Gosh Gin,' Ron said jokingly 'you'd think your glad to have me as a brother right now!'

Ginny laughed, 'well you better not do anything to change that perception, then' she said before poking her tongue out cheekily at him.

Oliver chuckled at them and added 'well Leila's been our neighbour since forever so she's pretty much part of our family anyway.'

'Well, seeing as everyone's stating their family alliances, I feel obliged to say that Draco is like once of my cousins, and as I think my mother once married one of his second uncles, we are kind of family' Blaise proclaimed.

'I think that was stretching it a bit mate' a smirking Draco came back with.

'Perhaps' Blaise stage-whispered as Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

'Can we just get on with it?' Ginny sighed in half real, half mock exasperation.

'Right you are ma'am!' Draco shouted imitating a loud, obnoxious drill-sergeant, 'come on troops, out to the field! Left-right-left-right-left…' Just as he started his call for them to march out, Ginny jumped, cackling all the while, on to her broom, and swiftly flew out of the locker room, carefully making sure to hit Draco playfully over the head as she zoomed out, turning around to wink cheekily at him.

'Why you little…' Draco started to say, his eyes wide, alight, and intent as he chased after her.

Since the first practice, days had turned into weeks, and those past few weeks would soon be called a month. In that time everything had been pretty steady for everyone; Harry had made up with both Ron and Ginny, and everyone had been part of the hectic lull that is school.

For Ginny, Quidditch practises and prefect duties had become a welcome relief from the relentless and mundane tasks that made up school; it was like a breath of fresh air, giving her a moment of sanity. And it didn't hurt that she got to spend all that time with Draco.

But it was tonight, the evening before the first Quidditch match. The Quidditch match where Draco's team versed Pickering's (it was once the Hufflepuff team), and only one team could win, the question was, who would it be?

It was morning, and the match was to begin in an hour. Ginny felt as if her stomach was filled with a bunch of wriggly spaghetti, which had just decided to tie itself into knots, but having done that, had realised perhaps that wasn't quite right, had therefore decided to go through trying out all the different kind of knots it could think of.

Ginny knew this game meant quite a bit –it was the first game of the season, and would determine if they versed what had been the Ravenclaw team, or the Gryffindor team, and just that thought of versing Gryffindor, and knowing that if they won this match –then went on to beat them, that they would end up in the finals for sure –after all, even with the teams changed round, Gryffindor was still one of the strongest teams.

So Ginny waited anxiously, staring at her glass of pumpkin juice, while she impatiently looked at the clock to see if anymore time had passed before the match was to begin. As she scanned the room, trying to kill the nerves and restore (or pull out of thin air) the feelings of calm serenity; until she unwittingly caught her breath as she locked eyes with Draco.

She was like a little legless deer caught in the headlights. She didn't move, she couldn't. She was too shocked, and really she didn't know why. It wasn't as if they'd never exchanged a glance at one another over the tables as they had become friends, but this… this was different, it made her nervy –but in a different way to I'm-just-about-to-play-Quidditch nervy… it was the faint, soft, jittering of the: crap-the-guy-I-fancy-caught-me-looking-I-wonder-what-he-thinks kind of nervy.

It terrified her even more than the Quidditch match.

Ginny got up from the bench and began to make her away across the hall, leisurely heading towards the pitch, when she felt a arm casually swing itself friendlily over her shoulders. She jumped in surprise and looked up to see who the arm belonged to, she was pretty sure it wasn't Draco, he usually had more precision in his execution, no, as she looked laughingly up in to guys face she wasn't at all surprised to find it was Blaise.

'This game today,' Ginny shuddered outwardly 'why do we have to play first? Gahhh--- the pressure to win!' Blaise simply smiled.

'If you think this is going to be bad, wait until we have to play Harry's team… now that will be a match of nerves!'

'I'm trying not to think about it, but this is the first game, Harry would always say the first game sets the scene for the season!'

Blaise winked and smiled 'well it's a good think Harry isn't the captain, isn't it? Draco always knows it not too bad a thing if we don't win this game, it just means we have time to regroup and sort out any kinks _before_ we royally kick the Harry's teams arse'

Ginny laughed, Blaise really was one of the best people to be around when you needed tension released, she cocked her head to the side, thinking.

'Did Draco send you over here to de-stress me?'

'Perhaps, he seemed pretty concerned about your state of mind…' Ginny laughed quietly, as Blaise smiled serenely next to her.

'Ha!, it would seem you've picked up that serene smiling technique from Luna then?' She poked her tongue out cheekily 'ah, but the dear Draco the charmingly concerned male…' Blaise raised his eyebrows.

'Oooh! So he is charming now, huh?'

She poked him.

'Ah, well perhaps I have taken on a few habits of the wonderful girl that is Luna, but if that has happened I would have to say you have taken one or two off the one and only Draco Malfoy…'

Ginny scowled up at him 'See!' Blaise called out in playful and mocking excitement; whilst getting ready to dodge the whack that would soon be aimed for the back of his head, 'you've managed to capture him perfectly!'

Half of Ginny couldn't believe it! They had WON! They hand actually won! And Draco had superbly caught the snitch, snatching from right under Smith's nose. She found herself grinning and screaming loudly in sheer joy as she spun around in mid-air on her broom (it was just so fun!), before she noticed that an ecstatic looking Draco Malfoy was speeding towards her.

When her reached her, much to her delight, she found herself being roughly drawn into his warm embrace, and that she was being pulled off her own broom and onto his. She laughed, and cast a spell to return her own broom safely down to the ground, from her perch in his warm arms. \

She slowed the beating of her heart, the dizzy rush from the game as she made herself comfortable in his arms, as he brought them both back down to the ground. She pulled her arms around him, holding on tight he started the descent, on arm holding onto his broom, the other wrapped protectively around her.

He breathed in the flowery scent of her hair, allowing it to fill his senses –this was how it was meant to be he thought, the two of us, holding on to one another, laughing, playing Quidditch, inhaling the flowery smell once more before their feet touched the ground, he placed a soft, delicate kiss, it was barely perceptible, on the top of her head. But Ginny felt it, and it sent a tingle through her entire body.

Ginny turned around, facing him, still wrapped in his arms, eyes dark and wide as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. But she missed, and ended up getting the left hand corner of his lips instead.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) let me know what you think of it, please, and constructive comments are welcome, also :)

And thanks for those people who left reviews; _twilightfan1994, I'll be missing you., -RoraxJack-, The Elegant Egotist, Aiyoku Saotome, purplegabby123_ and _oxymoron8_ :) I love knowing what you all think, and would like to see, it's great :) so thanks a bunch!


	11. 11: i don't quite know

Chapter 11: I don't quite know

Previously:

_Ginny turned around, facing him, still wrapped in his arms, eyes dark and wide as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. But she missed, and ended up getting the left hand corner of his lips instead._

When Ginny realised that she had not, in fact made a connection between her lips and Draco's left cheek, but with part of Draco's left lips Ginny found herself slightly frozen with fear.

But a few things were going on in her mind before than happened. Namely one was the completely euphoric feeling she had felt being in arms, and how they just fitted perfectly around her, at that moment she had hoped it would last forever, and what it would be like if she just happened to turn around, to press her body against him, and pull his lips down to meet hers; but she thought that was a bit far-fetched, a bit to much of an out-of-this-world fantasy, so she plucked up the courage to simply kiss him –in a completely platonic way, namely on the cheek.

She decided to blame her missing on the fact that her eyes were locked with his, and she'd been so entranced by them that she didn't notice exactly where she was going, Luna, however, who was standing near by congratulating Blaise, would have said that her lips were instinctively drawn towards his because that's where she really wanted them to be.

Which left her in her current position, she had since pulled herself back from him, and apologised hastily and laughing to him 'gosh, I'm so sorry! I was aiming for the cheek, don't worry… not the lips, I didn't mean to violate you or anything' and he had chuckled and laughing agreed with her –they had effectively talked out any of the tension such an action might have procured. But that didn't, and wasn't going to stop their friends from giving them suggestive winks and smirks, well, Ron was just grinning, he wasn't much of a smirking kind of guy, but he, for one, liked to see his sister so happy and carefree.

Luna smirked as she noticed the green ribbon in Ginny's hair shine, in fact, one might even wonder if it was _glittering_.

That evening there was going to be a party down in one of the abandoned class rooms near the dungeons, in celebration of winning the match, -however it had been decided as a general rule that, due to the fact that some alcohol was probably going to be smuggled it, it was going to be a 6th year and above event, and this suited the older year's well –after all, from many a girls perspective they didn't want a bunch of 4th years drooling, or getting it on with any of their guys, and the older guys, well, some of them wouldn't have minded, but most of them just wanted to stick to their own age group, and all the 5th years had an extra astronomy class that night, so they wouldn't be able to go any away.

Luna sighed deeply, she didn't really feel like going to the party tonight, she just wanted to have a cup of peppermint tea up in the astronomy tower, and be able to think, to create, to enjoy the sweet serenity. Perhaps she might be able to convince Blaise to leave early with her, then she smirked blissfully –she wouldn't need to convince, only suggest.

But such measures weren't really needed, as Blaise was rather tired–he hoped Luna would want to leave early and just peacefully hangout somewhere, pity the damn 5th years were taking over the astronomy tower. He sighed inwardly, he really didn't want to spring what he had to on her –despite Pansy and Draco's comforting that it really what he had to tell he really wasn't as bad as he thought it was, he still felt a small sense of foreboding; what if she didn't take it well?

Meanwhile, Parvarti was quite confused, which is why she was currently sitting in one of the abandoned rooms she and Lavender had found in their 4th year, and had turned it into their 'girly hangout zone' –no boys allowed, which was currently one of the reasons why Parvarti was curled up on her arm chair and Lavender was passing around the butterbeers, whilst Sinead was cracking open a packet of salt-and-vinegar potato chips, and Pansy sorted out the assortment of Honeydukes sweets –clearly these girls knew how to deal with a crisis of the heart.

They all settled down into their prospective chairs, and couches, all facing on another as they talked, but the issue of the day was, relationships, in particular the 'thing' that was going on between Harry and Parvarti. Which, at this point in time, didn't seem like anything, which was obviously the problem.

She just didn't know what she was supposed to be doing, or what she was supposed to have done; it confused her, he confused her, everything confused her. Deep down, she knew it wasn't that kind of thing at all –but sometimes everyone needs a little reminder, or sometimes one just needs to vent.

'So girls, my fellow member's of the female species, which, by the way, happens to be the more completely and utterly awesome one, I call to order the somethingth meeting of our group,' Lavender started as she began to speak to us all, 'now, done to business… it would seem that Harry doesn't really know what he's supposed to be doing-'she was suddenly cut off by Sinead.

'Lav! Come on, I think it's more that he's a bit clueless… you've got to admit he's not the most on-the-ball when it comes to figuring out relationship stuff…'

'yeah, she has a point' Pansy nodded as she spoke her agreement, 'I mean, I hate to break it to you, but not all of us can have someone like my guy…'

All three girls looked at her, before Lavender set her straight.

'Pans, I hate to break it to you, but Neville isn't that bad, but he was kinda clueless about you liking him, if I remember correctly… however, you maybe getting confused with the fact that he is rather good when it comes to DNM's…'

_[A/N: yes, I'm going to use the abbreviation/text speak, because it works better in the context, rather than saying "deep and meaningful/s" sorry for the interruption]_

'That he is, that he is…' Pavarti assented.

'But getting back to the task at hand' Pansy steered the digressing conversation 'so what's up with you and Mr Potter?'

'That's just it, I don't know! I don't know what I'm supposed to think…I keep wondering, over and over to my self what it is, what is happening that is making me feel this way, this confused, this sharp stabbing pain that can only come from liking some silly guy… and that's all I really know. All I know is that it's because, of that feeling, that stupid little part of my brain that likes the warm smiles he gives me in the mornings over breakfast, the hugs he gives be before bed, and the ones he makes me give him when I beat him in chess, not to mention the concern he shows when I've just seen something, or am upset.'

All the girls looked at her, they knew what she meant, they had all been there, they all knew what it was to have this strong, uncontrollable feelings for someone, and not know if they were right, or if they even meant anything. They knew that state of complete and utter confusion.

Pavarti continued to speak, pouring out her confusion, and anxiety, all the build up of emotions to her friends; they all knew it wasn't that much of a drama, that it wasn't too much of a big deal, that sometimes one just needed to talk, to get everything out. Then they could get started on the real business: making an action plan for tonight's party.

'Ok' Lavender said with a gleeful look on her face, 'is it just me, or do guys think we need to… make a plan of action, or as Seamus would put it, a swoon plan.. and Pavarti!, No hiding your face in your hands like that! You know I'm right!' the girls giggled.

'Er, but Lav, we're not concocting a swoon plan here… that's the guys job, all we need to do is to try and… encourage.. him to create one' Pansy said.

'Or, something to get him to make a move…' Sinead added.

Pavarti sighed, whilst Lavender's eyes lit up, 'so,' she announced 'what should are dearest Pavarti wear? I'm thinking something with green and gold…'

'Well, I wasn't speaking to Ginny earlier and she said she'd lend me her gold singlet top, you know, the one with the little green beads and detail? So I figured I'd just team it with the dark wash jeans and small black heels… that is of course if you guys approve' she rolled her eyes ever so slightly as she said the last bit.

'Of course we do!' Lavender gushed, unfazed by Pavarti's less than ecstatic demeanour Ooh, and speaking of Ginny, did you see her and Draco on the pitch! Ooh-la-la!'

'Well they did seem to be quite the couple…' Sinead mused.

'I guess, but hmm… I don't think so' Pavarti thought out loud, 'I mean, if they were going out, why didn't he just sweep her up into his arms? Clearly he wanted to,' she nodded towards Pansy, 'as you would have noticed, did you see the pink tinge on his cheeks and the way his hands almost reached for the back of her neck?'

Pansy smiled, 'that I did notice, that I did, and the way he had to control himself and not touch her!' she put a hand, half mockingly to her heart 'it was really quite tragic. Although it would nice if they could just get it on with… it's so obvious they are both into each other'

'Which naturally means they are both going to act like nothings there, I'm guessing…' Pavarti said sighing, 'it really is such a shame, they look so… _right_ together, you can just tell, it's like their perfectly in sync, they move together, each is so in tune to the other.'

Lavender sighed dramatically before saying 'and to think I don't know two other people acting like that…' before giving Pavarti a suggestive look, 'it really is such a _shame_…' which prompted the other girl to playfully glare at her and flick her long dark her in Lavender's face.

'Well, we better start getting ready! It starts in an hour or two…' Pansy announced cheerfully, 'and seeing as Neville and I have now being going out, as of today for 5 months, I want to be looking particularly good…'

'Oh god,' Sinead sighed 'does this mean we don't get to tease you for the massive amounts of PDA tonight?'

'Uhuh' Pansy said with her characteristic smirk 'and, let me tell you, you haven't seen nothing yet' and all three girls cringed exaggeratedly as she chuckled at them.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!** This chapter has been like, almost four weeks coming, but I haven't had access to fanfiction for the past two, so please forgive me! (if your still reading this, thanks)

Secondly, sorry for the late replies to some reviews, (see above) and thirdly, due to the large amounts of work I currently have to do in the next 3-4 or even 2 months, this sorry is probably going to have to take a bit of a back seat, in that I'll try to write a chapter every week, but it'll probably be 1,000 words or under, but I figure this will be better than nothing, so I'm incredibly sorry for this, I hadn't really imagine that I'd still be writing it by this time of the year, so do forgive me for my lack of ill planning.

Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even thought its not all Ginny and Draco.

And last, but never the least, thanks to all the people who read the last chapter/the whole thing and those who reviewed : purplegabby123, I'll be missing you., oxymoron8, Rora-Willow, Danyeell, The Elegant Egotist and Rosepraul :)


	12. 12: the timing

Chapter 12: the timing

Previously:

'_Well, we better start getting ready! It starts in an hour or two…' Pansy announced cheerfully, 'and seeing as Neville and I have now being going out, as of today for 5 months, I want to be looking particularly good…'_

'_Oh god,' Sinead sighed 'does this mean we don't get to tease you for the massive amounts of PDA tonight?'_

'_Uhuh' Pansy said with her characteristic smirk 'and, let me tell you, you haven't seen nothing yet' and all three girls cringed exaggeratedly as she chuckled at them._

Timing was everything, almost everything revolved around it; from when you lean into kiss someone, for calculating how long it takes you to have a shower, straighten or curl your hair, for judging just the right moment to ask someone out, to ask someone to meet your parents or maybe to even sneak a kiss with your beloved under the cover of darkness.

The fact is, no matter how much we try to escape, ignore or hide it just comes down to timing. Timing can be good –it can make us do things we wouldn't normally or face things we otherwise wouldn't, but in this same way it can have an effect on us emotionally; it can confused, befuddle, exhilarate, excite, overwhelm, weary and surprise us; and, funnily enough, many of the students at Hogwarts were currently experiencing one or several of these things, or would during the night, after all, someone was trying to start a party of some kind.

And so far it would be fair to say that Ginny and Draco were experiencing the feelings of ill-fated timing –both were quite confused, but had slight feelings of exhilaration at their "accidental" kiss –neither was really sure what was, or had quite happened, and couldn't clearly remember if it had actually been real, or if it was half imagined. It would also be fair to say Pavarti was confused, and that , surprisingly, Harry was. He was nervous, and slightly befuddled, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling, he had always admired Pavarti, acknowledged that she was one of the good-looking, beautiful, pretty creatures at Hogwarts. But until now, acting on those thoughts, doing something about those thoughts hadn't really been on the agenda, and he was just starting to realise that having it on the agenda mightn't be such a bad thing, in fact, it might be a good thing.

Lavender was excited –this was probably the first big 7th year gathering of the year, it was a well known fact that everyone, even if you didn't really follow the sport, came together after the matches, it was just a thing. This meant several things; obviously she'd be spending much of it with Seamus, which just bumped any event up, but on top of this, the season for romance was at it's peak, and if there was one thing Lavender loved outside of her friends, family, pets and Seamus, it was the hint, the subtle scent of romance in the air. If romance was a flower, and Hogwarts was a variety, it would be blossoming.

And whether or not you realise this, Lavender didn't just like romance because it created gossip –she actually hated gossip, she just loved talking about love-lives, and seeing her friends happy, and in happy relationships, but she particularly enjoyed it when she had set the happy couple up, and when she set someone up, well it usually worked, or at least ended on good, if not great terms. And tonight, two particular couples really interested Lavender, one wasn't really too much of a controversial pairing, but the other, well, it's not something you would have seen at Hogwarts last year…

As Ginny got ready she was blissfully unaware of Lavender's quiet scheming, which was probably quite a good thing, as well, she would have hit the roof if she had known, and if Ginny hadn't arrived at the time she did, she mightn't have accidentally overheard the conversation she did.

A/N: I hope this chapter was enjoyable for those of you who are reading this… feel free to let me know what you think by pressing that green button at the bottom on the page/story :) it would be much appreciated. And I wish I could write longer chapters, but it doesn't really work with folios due and numerous sacs unfortunately…

And thankyou very much to the people who added this to their story alerts/favourites; emeraldgoldchocolate, Kitty-Iheartu, A Secret Dreamer, shadowgirl1613,

and to twilightluver39 for reviewing as well :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: interruptions

Previously:

_As Ginny got ready she was blissfully unaware of Lavender's quiet scheming, which was probably quite a good thing, as well, she would have hit the roof if she had known, and if Ginny hadn't arrived at the time she did, she mightn't have accidentally overheard the conversation she did. _

Draco really didn't understand why Blaise was making such a big deal about it, sure he could see why he was a bit on edge, but was it really necessary to turn it into such a big thing?

Blaise threw his hands up in frustration as the two walked down the corridor, whilst exclaiming loudly, 'God Draco! Surely you of all people would get it, get this I mean, seriously… how would you feel if it was you? Or if you were in my position?'

Draco looked up at him, and a slight smile came to his lips.

'Look, Blaise, as much as I think Luna is great and all, no I do not this I would be in the same situation as you, because, well she's just not my type…'

'Ha!' Blaise whipped around to face Draco, giving him his best worried but withering glare, 'you know what I mean! Stop kicking in with the avoidance! You know I meant with _her_. So how would you feel if it was her?'

'Her?' Draco raised his eyebrows, 'wow, your skills of being specific amaze me Blaise… but yeah, if it was "her" obviously I'd feel… worried, hesitant, and nervous, be wondering how she'd take it. But' Draco paused, smiling slightly, 'I guess it comes back to the fact that I know she'd probably, if the timing was right, be quite happy to, and would wouldn't find it the imposition you make it out to be! And I think Luna would have the same reaction…'

Blaise shook his head 'I know, I know, but GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!' He looked around, his eyes briefly, skittishly, unseeingly scanning the hallway. 'It's just really crazy, you know, because I know all this, I know that it's probably not going to be that bad, but, well, it doesn't really help because I still feel like the end of the world is approaching'

'The end of the world?' the blond raised an eyebrow sceptically.

'Yes, Draco, THE END OF THE WORLD'

'Dramatic much?'

'Oh, I thought you knew me by now'

'Touché'

Blaise laughed jollily 'so made any more plans to get a certain Gryffindor…?' he asked Draco as they rounded the corner. 'Have you told her how much lurrvvvve her?' he asked teasing.

'So who are you in love with Draco?' Luna asked casually, causing the two boys to spin wildly around in shock, to come face to face with an amused Luna and a somewhat emotionally conflicted Ginny.

'Ah! Well you see my dear Ginevra…' Blaise started to say as Draco attempted to burn him with his eyes, 'our dear friend Draco here has a bit of a problem-'

'Blaise!' Luna sang out cheerfully, 'I thought you had said you wanted to meet with me earlier so we could talk…'

'That is true' a look of apprehension flashed across his features.

'I'm sure the two lovebirds will be able to make it to the party by themselves' Luna teased as she pulled Blaise away.

'I heard that Luna!' Draco and Ginny called out in a terse unison as Blaise laughed.

'Gosh they're frustrating sometimes!' Ginny let out, expressing both her exasperation and amusement 'they really are quite the pair'

'That they are' he replied, and they began to walk, slowly, to the party together, occasionally sneaking a glance at the other.

As she walked, she found herself biting her lip, confused, trying to make sense of what she had head Blaise and Draco talking about "have you told her how much lurrvvvve her?" ok, female, obviously, but who? As far as she was aware Draco was really only close with their group of friends and Pansy –and all those girls were taken, and she was the only one left. But it couldn't be her. And Blaise's tone was teasing, so it could have been nothing. Yes. That was it. It wasn't anything, it was nothing.

She tried to ease her thoughts, soothe her reaction; she hated to think that he didn't like her, that he wouldn't like her, it felt like it was a form of pain, not having him, not being his. Him not being hers, and hers alone. She found herself drifting subconsciously towards him, closer to him, so close she could almost feel, she could sense his movements.

He could feel her coming nearer and nearer, coming closer, so close that he felt his hand itch at his side as he fought the compulsion to swing it over her shoulders, or to grab her hand.

He looked down at her, watching the way her moved gently with her every movement, the way her green ribbon –that ribbon that reminded him of wildflowers and fields, and of her spirit -glinted cheekily in her hair, the way an endless sea of red seemed to flow, cascade down her back.

He took a deep breath, causing her to look up at him with bright eyes, and her head tilted in way of question. He smiled, quite serenely, quite comfortably down at her, his eyes lively and dancing.

'Ginny,' she looked up at him, and felt the corners of her mouth rise up involuntarily.

'Do you-'

He was stopped by the sound of Luna's high, lilt-filled voice, Ginny and Draco both looked curiously, and slightly annoyed at the couple behind the statue, 'I don't think I could ever have a problem with meeting your parents'

'Uh, because they would probably crush you with their enthusiasm?' came his reply.

'Oh!' Luna smiled at the couple, 'well I guess it's good to see you both again…'

Draco turned to Ginny. 'As I was saying before we were interrupted… do you mind?' he said, as he took her hand in his, and placed a silver chain with small cuts of peridot in it around her wrist. He continued to speak; 'I had been planning on giving it to you later, for the ball, but well, I thought it would be a good away of commemorating the end of the match,' his mind flashed briefly to the feel of his arms around hers, the flicker of when her lips touched his, 'you know, our first win.'

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know :)

Thankyou muchly to twilightluver39 and Jamiegirl123 for reviewing, it makes the writing process so much easier, and helps to keep me motivated :)

If you're wondering why I chose the stone peridot there are several reasons; one because the colour would go nicely with her green ribbon, and secondly it's supposed to help with healing, and feelings of hurt and promote happiness, which I feel is a nice, neutral stone for Ginny to have at this stage, as their relationship so far is mainly about them starting to work and fall for each other; thus I feel this stone represents this caring nature!


	14. 14: observations

Chapter 14: observations

Previously:

_He continued to speak; 'I had been planning on giving it to you later, for the ball, but well, I thought it would be a good away of commemorating the end of the match,' his mind flashed briefly to the feel of his arms around hers, the flicker of when her lips touched his, 'you know, our first win.'_

When Ginny looked back to the start of this year at Hogwarts, she struggled to believe how much had happened in such a few short months. School had started in September and now December had just began.

So much had happened in such a short space of time –to think that Ron and Hermione, and Luna and Blaise had started going out a month or two ago. And perhaps, Ginny mused to her self as she straightened her hair; the funniest thing of all was that at this start of the term it had been so different –she would never have thought she would see her brother and Draco sharing a joke, but yet they did, a countless amount of times.

And it was at this point she found herself, now, at the after party of the match, fingering the fine silver chain around her wrist as she attempted to stay out of sight and avoid Lavender, who, no doubt, would have some plan for her. Which is why she was also currently hiding behind a pot plant.

Although it was quite a large fern she was hiding behind, she could never hide from him. He smirked, he could catch glints of her red hair through it's branches; but even if he was wearing a hat and a massive trench coat, not that that wouldn't be obvious or anything, but even if she was, he had a feeling he'd be able to spot her anywhere.

*

She watched the flurry of the crowd around her, how the bright clothing picked up the glow of the fairy lights as people seemed to move as a mass, as they moved, the colours changed and shifted, greens became blues, which were eventually replaced by pinks. Luna couldn't help being drawn to it.

She found herself sighing as she looked around her, she couldn't help it; they were being so silly. She could see them now, partially hidden behind the plant pot. It wasn't a very good hiding place. Quite a few people could see them already, and from the comments of the people next to her she had to agree –it did look like they were making out, look being the keyword, as Ernie pointed out, because if you looked closely you could see they were just talking. They all sounded so disappointed. And she didn't blame them.

They, being herself, Blaise, Ron and Hermione, that perhaps if they just gave them tons of "alone time" and pushed them together their natural chemistry would take care of things, and perhaps if they occasionally gave the them pushes in the other's direction, hints, made innuendos. She wished they would just get together already. This was becoming exceedingly painful.

But then Luna found herself smiling, the ball was only a week or two away now, the weekend before the Christmas holidays, it was the perfect excuse for shopping then a girl's night. And they all had so much to talk about; Luna judged by the way Ron and Hermione were sneaking off. Gosh, they were almost as bad as Pansy and Neville.

She turned back to observing the cute couple to be, 'Awww,' she Blaise whisper in her ear softly as he looped his arm around her waist, 'they're dancing now. And don't think either of have them has realised it isn't a slow song anymore. But' he turned to Luna, smiling playfully down at her, 'should you like one anyway? Actually,' he said as he pulled her, giggling into him, 'I don't think you get a choice.'

*

Pavarti sighed, 'stupid, stupid, _stupid_, no idiotic, git, gahhhhhhhhhh' she thought to herself; she didn't really like liking oblivious males much. It got so tiresome. But still, he seemed to consume her mind, it was as if a war was waging inside her head, between the rational and irrational, and the irrational, unconscious mind was winning.

She found herself looking scanning the room, he was sitting in the lounge area with Dean, Lavender was flitting about from one person to the next, but some how always managing to fit in a kiss or dance with Seamus –that boy was certainly not being neglected.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched the happy couples interact with each other, you didn't have to know about their relationship to know they were together; they moved with each other, they laughed together, but no matter how typical it is, you could tell it by the way they looked at one another. And Ron and Hermione, well they weren't as bad as Pansy and Neville that was for sure.

And Lavender and Seamus, well, she just couldn't see them with anyone else, to be honest, not now, not ever. And she strongly believed they had learnt Legilimency, or had some secret weird way of communicating which they used to gang up on people. Like now; she just knew they were going to try and make her be social, to make her talk to him, hopefully Sinead would come back soon with the drinks and save her.

In the back of her mind she tried to think of ways to escape, but as she looked for an exit her eyes fell on Draco and Ginny, laughing, as he seemed to be trying to teach her to dance. Her breath caught. They looked so, so… good together, they looked so happy, so into one another, it made her heart ache, she wondered if Harry would, or could ever look at her like that.

She as she continued to watch them, noting how they seemed to have blocked out the rest of the world, they were utterly oblivious to everyone around them, it was a beautiful sight, and, by the conversation around her, she wasn't the only one who noticed this. Heaven help them fending off the rumours tomorrow, but now she had to find a way to avoid Lavender and Seamus before it was too late…

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I realise Pavarti seems to becoming into the story quite a bit, I didn't intend that to happen, but it does have a purpose… :) (at least, at the moment it does)

Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter/have any constructive criticism, it's great to know what people are thinking about it, even if it's just a simple, 'I like it' or that you can't wait for an update, encouragement is awesome :)

SO, on that note, thankyou's are in order to twilightluver39, Jamiegirl123 and thngsunvrmention for commenting/reviewing :)


	15. 15: rise and shine

Chapter 15: rise and shine

Previously:

_She as she continued to watch them, noting how they seemed to have blocked out the rest of the world, they were utterly oblivious to everyone around them, it was a beautiful sight, and, by the conversation around her, she wasn't the only one who noticed this. Heaven help them fending off the rumours tomorrow, but now she had to find a way to avoid Lavender and Seamus before it was too late…_

But she didn't make it. She was cornered. Damn them, she thought as they descended, and Sinead 'that little minx'… she muttered as the girl finally came back, bringing Pavarti's drink and Harry along with her. She inwardly cringed, her friends weren't very good with subtly, and this was probably going to be quite embarrassing…

*

Hermione was having a ball, she never would have thought she liked this kind of thing, but she found she loved swaying to the beat of the loud music –she just couldn't resist, especially when she Ron's arms wrapped around her, supporting her and she could just lean back into his arms… it was heaven, but it didn't stop her from wanting him to shove her against the wall and have is way with her. but alack, that would probably be inappropriate.

She felt Ron begin to whisper in her ear.

'Hermione,' he began quite seriously, 'I really think they'd be quite good together, you know, as couples go' he said, nodding over to Draco and Ginny, who still hadn't moved from behind the pot plant.

She turned around, winding her arms around his neck, 'I do think you're quite right… he treats her well, actually, he treats us all well.'

Ron kissed her lightly on the lips 'Yep, he sure does; because that's what's friends do.'

She looked up at him, smiling warmly, before a cheeky glint came into her eye and her smile turned suggestive; she pressed her body against his and using her right hand she drew his lips down to hers, him enjoying the way she tugged roughly on his hair to complete the action. 'Is that all friends can do?' she questioned him softly holding his lips just above hers.

'Not if they're friends like we are…' he replied huskily before causing their lips to meet for the next while.

*

Ginny wanted to skip, to sing for joy.

She had spent most of the night in Draco's arms, and it was a feeling she never wanted to let go of. There just _must_ be _something_, _anything_, there, she thought as she retied the curiously gleaming green ribbon in her hair.

*

'Rise and shine!' Luna sang as she traipsed into the Gryffindor girl's dorms bearing a large basket, which contained breakfast for all the girls, 'And I managed to get blueberry muffins for you Pavarti…' she continued. This elicited an excited

'Ahhhh, and don't I need one! Luna…. You are brilliant' Pavarti said, smiling as she stumbling out of bed, managing to just catch herself as she tripped over her doona.

Luna smiled back at her, before looking around at the rest of the beds; she could hear growls and mutter's coming from Hermione's bed and Lavender's. The two girls stopped, listening. One of the noises sounded distinctly male. Seamus.

They both sighed and rolled their eyes.

'Ok,' Pavarti sighed, 'you deal with them, and I'll go get Pansy from Neville…'

'Sounds like a plan…and check to see if Hermione's with Ron, I'm not quite sure she's here, I think Ginny and Sinead might have stolen her bed...' the giggle's of the two girls was all the confirmation needed to know their whereabouts.

Once Pavarti had returned with Hermione and Pansy, and Seamus had left, the girls began their picnic on the common room floor.

'So,' Ginny started once they'd finished the main part of their eating, 'what will it be, Uno, a massive game of exploding snap, or Cheat?'

'Cheat!' Sinead called out loudly.

'And' Luna started, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, 'I think we have quite a bit of goss to discuss as we play….'

Hermione smiled, and replied; 'sounds like a plan.'

'Ahh!' Sinead exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to jump, and Ginny to give her an annoyed look as the girl had knocked her arm causing the cards to fly everywhere; ' What I am trying to say is, before we all forget, and get distracted by the game and whatnot, we have to organise tables for the ball! Like for dinner and stuff… '

'Oh of course!' Hermione said whilst face palming, 'I can't believe I'd forgotten to remind everyone about the forms, hmm, so how do we want to do this? Should we ask the guys?'

'Nah, I doubt they'll care, as long as they're not by themselves…' Pansy added.

'hmmm, well then, there is what, 14 of us including partners? Isn't that just the right size?' Sinead asked Hermione.

'Yep, sure is, and your going with Dean, right?'

'Sure am' she answered with a secretive smile to response to the catcalls of Ginny, Pansy and Luna.

'Well it's good that Seamus isn't going to cause any trouble then…one of the perks of dating a guy your brother doesn't mind… or at least still likes once he finds your both going out…' girls laughed at Ginny's statement as Sinead managed to choke out between fits of laughter, 'too true, too true… makes it so much easier.'

'Ok, but back on topic, so all of us including partner's? Cool, well I'll get that sorted ASAP'

'Ahhh' Lavender sighed 'the privileges of being in the same group of friends as the Head Girl.'

Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes.

'Ok, girls' Pansy called our attention to order 'now I think it's time to start dissecting last night's goss… oh, and maybe we should play cheat after we talk…'

'That is probably a smart idea…' Ginny musingly agreed 'at least that way we won't be too distracted'

'Well,' Lavender started 'as… _occupied_ as I was with Seamus-' cue giggling, 'I still happened to notice that after our, what would you all it, hmm, intervention, you, Pavarti, and Mr Potter did seem to be, ah- how should I put it, inseparable?'

Pavarti found a slight blush creeping up her neck, and the weighty gaze of her friends upon her, but found she couldn't suppress the smile that threatened to break free.

'Ha!' Pansy exclaimed loudly, pointing at Pavarti's smile, 'I knew it! I just knew it!'

'But how could you know it Pansy' Pavarti replied, smiling, 'I was under the impression you were permanently attached to Neville all night.'

'Be that as it may,' Pansy replied, her head held high, 'but it doesn't stop me from noticing that my friend seems to be getting it on with the guy she's been mooning over.'

'I have NOT been mooning over him!'

'No, of course you haven't' Hermione soothed, 'personally I find it's exceptionally normal to not know what's going in a guys head and for it to drive you to a near point of insanity… and it still happens sometimes, even if you go out with them!'

'Hear, hear!' Luna called at her statement, 'she speaks wisdom!'

Ginny laughed 'we really can't stick to one topic, can we?'

'Nope!' came a chorused reply from the girls.

'Well…' Sinead prodded 'what happened?'

'well, he asked me to go to Hogsmead with him tomorrow, that's all,' she looked up at them, 'you know, it's nothing major.

'NOTHING MAJOR?' Lavender screeched incredulously, 'NOTHING MAJOR? What's nothing major about Harry Potter getting his act together and asking you out?

Pansy laughed, 'Gosh Lav, I think she was going for "I'll just act nonchalant" approach whilst doing a happy dance inside'

'Well, yeah, I kinda knew that, but still! That's pretty damn awesome my friend'

'Tis rather' Pavarti mused, before she turned to give Luna a questioning look, 'and where did you get off to Luna? I'm guessing you didn't sleep here…'

Luna replied cheerfully in her lilting, musical voice 'oh, perhaps that was because I was with Blaise. Did I tell you guys that we found a book on the call's of the Blibbering Humdinger?'

Ginny smiled at her friend, just when some people thought she was being completely and utterly normal she would always come up with something to remind you of her quirkiness, and there was no way Ginny wanted Luna to be any other way, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Blaise would fervently agree with her. But she also noticed that the girl had purposely changed the conversation and knew that, whatever it was, the three of them, herself, Luna and Hermione would probably talk about it at some later point.

The girls continued their fun, laughing as they talked of last night's events, of how they couldn't believe that Colin Creevy had got with _both_ Susan bones and Kate Walsh.

They were almost in fits of near-hysterical laughter over how Romilda Vane and a few friends had attempted to join the party, but couldn't get in, because Hermione had needed jinxed the entrance to reject them after they had been banned from social activities after several more attempts to administer love potions to unsuspecting Hogwarts' boy's, at which point Dumbledore had decreed that through the ban "they couldn't do anymore damage to themselves or other's".

'Oh!' lavender squealed, 'Ginny! So what happened with you and Draco? Things seemed to be quite…'

'Intense?' Sinead offered.

'Passionate?' Hermione put forward.

'Romantic?' Pavarti added.

'Sensual?' Pansy claimed.

'All of the above?' Luna suggested, getting a giggle out of each girl, and causing Ginny to have a slight blush upon her cheeks.

'Well he was just teaching me to dance…' Ginny said in defence.

'Dance?' Pansy exclaimed, 'yes he was teaching you, but gosh, how can you deny that isn't sensual, considering you are both head over heels for one another? I mean, I know I'm not a muggle or anything, but even I have seen dirty dancing! And that, my dear friend, is what you two were like by the end of the night!'

'Well for starters he doesn't-' but this time Hermione cut her off.

'Ginny, admit it, what started as a waltz ended up as a Merengue before it mutated into to something that involved the two of you being as close as possible. If I'm going to be brutally honest.'

They continued to chat, but Ginny was lost in thought over what had been said previously. She hated to think that he didn't like her, but felt hesitant to find out if it what was true, because she felt that if he didn't it would crush her.

But at the same time she itched to know. She wanted so badly to tell him how much she liked him, to know he felt the same way, she just knew it had to be true; there couldn't be any other reason. She knew instinctively there was something in the looks they shared, something in the way he touched her, the way he hugged her how there was a general reluctance to let her go. But there was still that sliver; that shadow of doubt, which held her back.

She didn't notice she and Pavarti were the only one's left until the girl came up to her and put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, before saying a few simple words of advice to the younger girl.

Her voice was soft and comforting as she spoke; 'Ginny, I know that your minds all over the place, but I think it's time you started to trust yourself in this matter. There's a part of you inside that knows he likes you, don't let anything else tell you he doesn't, because that's just nerves, it's just our defence mechanism.'

The older girl sighed before she continued, 'and sometimes Ginny, we feel like just going up to him, forgetting words, not need to speak, we think of not saying how we feel, but simply _showing_. But we never do, but things usually work out anyway, but we always wonder would have happened if we'd just _done_. And sometimes not doing is a good thing, perhaps the relationship is too young for that, but sometimes I wonder if the relationship could handle it, if the only thing that was standing in the way of it was words; I wonder how great, how much of a relief, how passionate it could be.'

She felt Pavarti get up and head towards the door, and as she opened it she turned around and said one last thing to the her, 'Carpe Diem, Ginny, it's all about Carpe Diem.' Ginny looked up at her and smiled as the green ribbon in her hair sparkled, despite the fact that there was little sun in the room.

**A/N:** gosh, this is probably the longest chapter I've written in a while… and I feel the story is drawing to a close (at least, I think it is) so what do you guys think…?!? PLEASE LET ME KNOW :) I hope the chapter was enjoyable to read, and started to get things moving a bit again/headed in that direction :)

And **an immense thanks** to both twilightluver39 and thngsunvrmention, for their reviews helped me to finish the past few chapters, and to start the next :) without it I might have become lazy :P


	16. 16:in confrontation it shines, literally

Chapter 16: in confrontation it shines… literally

Previously:

_She felt Pavarti get up and head towards the door, and as she opened it she turned around and said one last thing to the her, 'Carpe Diem, Ginny, it's all about Carpe Diem.' Ginny looked up at her and smiled as the green ribbon in her hair sparkled, despite the fact that there was little sun in the room. _

As soon as the other girl left the room, Ginny knew what she was going to do. And she wasn't going to let anything get in her way; she had to find him, sure, they had patrols together tonight, but she needed to see him before that. She felt a sense of power and strength as her heartbeat rapidly increased as she thought of telling him, as she imagined him enveloping her with those strong arms of his, and she just couldn't wait for the chance to make it a reality. But first she needed to have a shower and get dressed.

As she jumped out of the shower, Ginny quickly dried herself and pulled on her clothes, not really taking notice of what she putting on, or how. She made her way quickly and anxiously down the stairs and common room barely noticing the weird looks people were giving her.

She urgently made her way down the halls, searching for him, she ducked into the great hall were she received more strange looks, but again she didn't consciously recognise them, and she was long gone by the time Hermione stood to call after her.

She was frantic, her eyes were wide, alert, and her body was in overdrive. She wanted to find him, she had to find him she thought as she steadily made her way down to the dungeons, whizzing by several first years as she went.

It was quite typical, really, it was just like that time she'd been spinning around the corner after having made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, except this time she was hurtling around the corner when she suddenly found herself lying on top of a rather stunned, but smirking Draco Malfoy.

All she could do was laugh. She had finally found him, all this time she'd been running around the school and now she had literally run into him. And was now lying on top of him, giggling hysterically into his chest as he stared up at her, his finger's playing with the green ribbon in her hair.

When she had finally started to calm down, a crooked smile started to play on his feature's as he commented 'déjà vu, anyone?'

Ginny simply grinned mischievously at him as she whispered softly in his ear 'Not quite…' before proceeding to bring her lips down to his.

'Funny,' Blaise thought as he observed his two friends entangle themselves in each other on the stone floor, 'and here I was thinking her ribbon was green, not some shiny green-silver.'

A/N: ok, very simple, short chapter, but I felt that this moment/sequence need to be stand alone :) more soon, never fear, I'm hoping to finish it by the end of the holidays, so *crosses fingers*

And thanks for the much-appreciated reviews/comment's from; twilightluver39, Jamiegirl123 and riotgirllina. :D


	17. 17: we’ve covered much ground…

Chapter 17: _we've covered much ground…_

Previously:

'_Funny,' Blaise thought as he observed his two friends entangle themselves in each other on the stone floor, 'and here I was thinking her ribbon was green, not some shiny green-silver.'_

Ginny was thoroughly enjoying being entangled with Draco on the hall floor, she didn't notice the amused look that Blaise gave them before he strode off, or occasional gaggle of passing students that would stop and stare, she was just too immersed in him to notice or care.

She loved the texture of his hair, the way it was just long enough to give her some grip, how she could use it bring him closer to her, to direct his mouth to hers, it's rightful place. As she felt the pressure of his lips upon his she couldn't help but smile as she kissed him back, here, being with him, his lips against hers, it felt so _good_, so goddamn right.

She felt his mouth leave hers, moving to trail gently, teasingly down her neck, behind her ear. She found herself arching her neck so he could gain better access to it; to be able to fully enjoy the sensation of his lips against her skin, the sensation that was sure to leave a mark.

She loved the warmth, the security, and the closeness with which he held her. She was in awe of the power, the sheer volt of electricity his touch seemed to bring her. He didn't touch or kiss her with reverence, and she didn't want to be worshiped, instead it seemed like he'd been waiting, wanting, desiring her for so long, and all those pent up emotion's had been poured into every gesture.

None of her past boyfriends had ever made her feel this way, never made her feel so alive, secure or irresistible, and all at once. She fleetingly wondered if her green ribbon was some sort of lucky charm. It just sparkled in response.

Draco sometimes still found himself marvelling over the fact that it had actually happened, about two weeks ago –that he and Ginny Weasley, the girl with that fiery spirit, wild hair and mesmerising green ribbon, had finally, officially got together.

And today they had to kick some serious arse. And as he shook Harry Potter's hand, and walked back to his team before the match began, he found himself grinning as he locked eyes with her, because they both knew they were going to win; and they had been practising.

Because, after all, this team had synergy, they were in sync with on another and it was something Harry's team, although they tried, they just couldn't get. Change wasn't one of their strong points, it appeared.

When he kicked off from the ground at the sound of Mrs Hooch's whistle, and his chaser's immediately sprang into action, with Blaise scoring the first goal; which incidentally led to Luna congratulating him in a form of a Shakespearean styled sonnet at record speed while she daintily ignored a glaring McGonagall, Draco had no doubt, and the first sign of proof, that it was going to be a good match.

As he continued to circle for the snitch, he was sure this match would have to go down in history, for, really, since when had a bunch of Slytherins ever started singing the Gryffindor version of "Weasley is our king"? It was a classic, he thought, real proof at how well their team worked, and how Dumbledore's scheme did seem to be working. That people did seem to be able to start getting along, and not being so caught up in what house they were in.

All in all, Draco found it to be quite refreshing. And then he saw it. That little, tiny, flicker of gold; it was dancing around Ginny's head, acting as if it was a crown. And then he flew, as fast and straight as a bullet towards her, and he saw Harry do the same thing, he saw the other gaining, coming up behind him as they hurtled towards her, towards Ginny.

Ginny didn't need to hear the commentary; she didn't need to look around her to see that the two boys were headed towards her at break-neck speed to catch the snitch. She only had to feel Draco's piercing, penetrating gaze on her back as she flew, she only had to sense the change in his manner as he abruptly stopped circling the pitch to know what was happening. And I didn't hurt that she could see, no, feel the fluttering of the snitch as it followed her, circling around her head.

And Ginny found herself smiling; after all, they had practised this scenario dozens of times. But she particularly liked the end bit. In the past two weeks, she had to admit, they'd _practised_ that bit quite a bit. She hoped Ron wouldn't be too bad about it.

As Draco swooped towards her, he did what no one expected. Instead of reaching out first with his right arm to catch the snitch, he reached around with his left to grab a hold of Ginny's waist, fluidly helping her onto his broom.

There were gasps in the crowd; 'isn't he supposed to be grabbing the snitch, _not_ the younger Weasley?' or 'gosh! He must be so in love! To sacrifice catching the snitch against Harry Potter and winning the match, all to just pull her onto his broom in the last few seconds, how romantic!'

Luna smiled as she watched from the commentator's box; it was a great tactic of Draco's, really, and rather risky, but it worked; the snitch was still hovering around Ginny's head, and was now thoroughly with in his grasp. The stunt had also effectively stopped all other play on the pitch, even Harry Potter looked on, snitch forgotten, and gobsmacked.

It seemed seamless, she thought, his actions; the way he pulled her onto his broom, how their lips met, how as he casually moved his hand to her hair he caught the little fluttering ball which was still happily dancing around her head.

The cheer's were deafening, she thought as everyone finally realised that the snitch had been caught, and it was a legendary, never before had Draco Malfoy caught out Harry Potter.

But Luna wasn't really interested in that, she only wanted to find Blaise, and possibly snog him senseless. As she scanned the crowd for him, she twiddled with the ring on her finger –it matched her radish earrings perfectly. She felt him sidle up behind her, and him loop his arms around her waist as he breathed in the scent of her perfume.

'You know, I've always loved jasmine on you' he spoke softly in her ear, noticing with a smirk the ring on her finger. 'I'm rather glad you know' he continued, his voice deep and melodious, 'that I didn't wait till Christmas to give you that ring. That I decided to give it to you the night of the party.'

'So am I' Luna sighed, entranced as she looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, 'but I'm glad only Ginny, Hermione and Draco know of it's significance –if the other girls knew, well, as nice as they are, I'm not sure I really want to deal with that yet!'

He smirked playfully down at her as he replied 'Ooh! Should I alert the press, perhaps as your dad if he would kindly put a notice in the quibbler? What do you think of this headline: "Luna Lovegood tames Blaise Zabini –promise ring proof!"'

'Perhaps you should' she gazed playfully up at him 'after all, it is rather scandalous, I'm still in sixth year after all…'

Hall was decorated like never before. It was so luxurious; the walls were draped in sweet smelling jasmine that grew magically up from the floor, the place was lit buy the glittering of the fairies as they danced around to the soft music. The tables had been pushed back, now that everyone one had finished eating, to make a proper dance floor.

Ginny giggled as Draco pulled her to the floor with a twinkle in his eyes as he started to recognise the song they were slow dancing to.

She had known that many of Hogwarts students that were musically talented would be playing that night, but she had forgotten that Victoria and Leila were in the match's euphoria.

As they swayed together, softly, gently, she felt herself melting, remembering, feeling, they were singing that song, she noticed, that same one they heard flying together. _'This Old Love' _by Loir. And she found self truly, happily, completely content. It was true, she thought _"we've covered much ground…"_

When the song was over, she looked up at him and grinned.

'You know what this means, don't you?' she asked, looking up at him.

'Yeah, I think I do' he replied in mock solemnity.

She smiled winningly as she draped the green ribbon lovingly around his neck, before making her statement.

'You're staying over at ours for Christmas'

**A/N:** OMG ITS OVER. I hope you enjoyed it. My first ever fanfiction, complete. Gosh.

Hmm, now with the ending; well, I felt it was right to end it once their relationship was fully realised –namely at the ball. How typical. But nice. It was the object of writing this, getting them together, so I hoped you enjoyed this process :D so feel free to let me know :) I would love to know what you think of this final chapter/the whole thing. :)

**MUCH, ENORMOUS AMOUNTS** of thanks to everyone who has read this, everyone who has enjoyed this, and who has reviewed. Particularly to **twilightluver39**, **riotgirllina**, **Jamiegirl123**, and **xSugaryTearsx**, for their reviews/comments, which helped me to write this chapter :)

Also, I'm not sure if anyone is interested, but I am thinking of writing some other things, in the next while or so, so if there are any pairing anyone is interested to see, let me know :) (Via a comment, message, etc, if your at all interested) at this stage I'm just going to post a Pansy/Ron oneshot, 'A distraction' which should be up soon, if anyone is interested. But anyway, I digress. Any idea's for pairings or the like would be much appreciated. :) hope you enjoyed reading this one :D


End file.
